Dark Waltz
by Tender Falling Rain
Summary: All it took was a stupid bet & suddenly all of Paris was obsessed with the idea of Ladybug & Chat Noir becoming a couple, much to Marinette's dismay. But she had bigger things to concern herself with; namely attending a ball with Adrien. As Ladybug. It's not quite what she'd hoped for, but she'd take any chance with him she could get! If only she had someone to teach her to dance.
1. Like a Song

This is a post season 1 divergent fic. I started it and outlined the story hoping to finish it before season 2 aired. Clearly that didn't happen. I tried my best for a while to incorporate new story developments, but once Frozer aired that pretty much became impossible. However, I maintain that any similarities between this story and the actual show are both unintentional and uncanny. You'll see what I mean.

* * *

Chapter 1: Like a Song

 _All afternoon long it's with me the same song_

 _You left a light on inside me, my love_

 _I can remember the way that it felt to be_

 _Holding on to you_

 _I can't forget you when you're gone_

 _You're like a song that goes around in my head_

 _And how I regret, it's been so long_

 _Oh what went wrong? Could it be something I said?_

 _~ Lenka – Like a Song ~_

The day had dawned crisp and bright with a peaceful calm in the cool morning air. The students in Miss Bustier's class were enjoying a rare moment of freedom as they waited for their teacher's arrival. The last bell had rung ten minutes prior, and still there had been no sign of her. Most of the students were taking advantage of her absence, making small talk with their fellow classmates and going about their own devices. Of the students, only Alya seemed curious about Miss Bustier's whereabouts, a strong suspicion peaking her curiosity. After searching through news feeds on her phone, she leaned forward over her desk to speak to her boyfriend Nino in the front row.

"Look, there was another akuma attack this morning. Just my luck! I can't believe I'm missing it! That must be why Miss Bustier is late. It looks to be close by."

"Is everyone okay?" Nino asked dropping his headphones to his shoulders and leaning back in his seat so he could stare at the images displayed on her screen.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Alya responded, with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Ladybug and Chat Noir are handling it like usual. Looks like they're wrapping it up now…"

Too caught up in their own amusements, the students failed to notice as a red and black blur swung by their classroom window. The same could not be said when moments later a dark haired girl rushed into the classroom and tripped over a wastebasket, screeching spectacularly as she tumbled to the floor, books and papers flying everywhere. Her classmates immediately burst into laughter as she scrambled to collect her belongings before slipping into her seat beside Alya, cheeks aflame. "That was so embarrassing," she grumbled.

"Ah, don't sweat it girl. It wasn't that bad," Alya said while trying to swallow her own giggles. "Honestly you lucked out this time. Miss Bustier's late too so you won't get marked tardy, and even better, a certain someone wasn't here to see that grand entrance you just made."

Marinette rubbed at the back of her neck sheepishly. "Yeah I guess. Where is Adrien anyway?"

"Probably got delayed by the akuma attack nearby. Nino and I were just reading about it," she said glancing back towards her boyfriend who'd already ducked out of the conversation and had gone back to listening to music on his headphones. Alya rolled her eyes slightly at him before turning her attention back to the article they'd been browsing. "Looks like it's over now though, so I'm sure he'll be along soon."

"You're probably right," Marinette said, trying not to worry as she thought of what could be keeping him. She hadn't noticed him amidst the chaos from the most recent fight she'd been in, but then she had been rather preoccupied.

"Is that what kept you? Did you get caught up in the attack from…" Alya paused glancing at the article on her phone again. "Siren was it? Did she put you under her spell?" she asked, waggling her fingers dramatically.

"No, nothing like that," Marinette laughed. "I was there, but I didn't get turned into one of her minions or anything. Her singing only affected men for some reason. And breakable objects. She shattered things when she hit really high notes," Marinette said, shivering slightly at the memory and massaging her temples. The constant, shrill singing really had been a nuisance.

"No way! That sounds so cool! Did you get any pictures I can put on the Ladyblog?"

"Sorry, Alya. It was pretty crazy. There wasn't much time!"

"Well, that's okay. I'll just interview you then!" Alya said, opening up the camera app on her phone.

Marinette flinched. When it came to giving Alya information about Ladybug, she always had to walk a fine line between revealing too much about her alter-ego and giving her best friend an awesome scoop. She loved being able to help out her friend, but she had to be careful. Alya already knew a lot more about Ladybug and Chat Noir than any of the seasoned reporters that tailed the superheroes' adventures. If Marinette wasn't careful, it would be no small task for Alya to discover Ladybug's true identity. But she reasoned it would be safe to divulge a little information about Siren.

"I doubt I can tell you anything other than what's already been publicized, but I'll be happy to answer your questions about it. Just don't film me. You know I hate being on camera!"

"Fine, fine," Alya groaned pulling out her notepad and pen instead. "You said her powers only affected men. Any idea why?"

"Well..." Marinette began, considering just how to answer the question. It was something she had been wondering about herself. Siren's powers had been rather specific, and something about it had left Ladybug feeling suspicious. "I think maybe it had to do with a story-line Siren had in mind," Marinette said, leaving out some of her more detailed thoughts on the subject. "The woman that got akumatized was a famous opera singer named Lorelei Fontaine. She was upset with the director of the opera when he gave a part in an upcoming performance of Homer's Odyssey to a younger soprano. She wanted the directors to change their mind and give her the part, so she developed the power to influence men when she sang, much like the sirens in the story. The men that heard her sing fell instantly in love with her and did whatever she wished."

"Huh," Alya said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Well that's hardly original. Isn't that exactly what Rose did when she turned Prince Ali and the mayor and Chat Noir into… Oh! Hey wait a minute," she said, enthusiasm returning as a thought struck her. "What about Chat Noir? Was he affected? Did he end up under her spell and start fighting Ladybug again?"

Marinette's face scrunched up slightly. "Noooo," she hedged. Speaking about Chat Noir was part of the day's adventure that Marinette would have preferred not to recount. For some reason Chat Noir had not been affected by the villain's 'Siren Call', although he had complained rather incessantly about the screeching vocals hurting his sensitive ears. Marinette chose to believe his enhanced hearing somehow made him immune. It was either that or… Well…

"Interesting," Alya said, referencing yet another article she had pulled up. "It says here that a lot of men exposed to Siren's singing weren't affected. I guess the theory is that Siren's powers only worked on guys that weren't already in love with someone. Ah, that's kind of sweet. True love conquers all! Right Babe?" she called to Nino. "Babe?" she shouted a bit louder.

Without turning around Nino nodded and gave her a brief thumbs up. Alya crossed her arms over her chest and glared slightly at her boyfriend's back. Meanwhile Marinette cringed slightly, partly because that wasn't the first time she'd heard the words "true love conquers all" that day, and partly because she was anticipating the inevitable conclusion her friend was about to reach. "Wait a minute!" Alya snapped her fingers suddenly. "If Chat Noir wasn't affected, that means he must be in love with Ladybug after all! Ha! Pay up girl!" Alya crowed.

"I will do no such thing!" Marinette bristled. "That is not sufficient proof that they're in a relationship!" she insisted, in reference to a longstanding bet she had with Alya. Alya, and most of Paris had recently become obsessed with the idea of Chat Noir and Ladybug becoming a couple. Marinette had been willing to bet 20 euros that it was never going to happen, and Alya, convinced that it was just a matter of time, had been out to prove her wrong ever since. Alya had even gone so far as to set up a request on the Ladyblog, calling for her followers to send in any information that suggested love was in the air for the two masked heroes. The blog had only served to ramp up the interest Paris was already showing in the duo. KIDZ+ TV had gotten wind of the concept, and had taken it a step further, offering 100 euros to anyone that could provide the station with a photograph that confirmed a 'Ladynoir' relationship.

It had certainly made Ladybug's job more difficult. Since the hype started, whenever she and Chat Noir had to fight off an akuma attack, groups of civilians would flock around and get in the way, all in hopes of capturing evidence of a relationship that didn't even exist. And of course Chat had been more insufferable than usual since the start of the whole media hoopla. He never passed up an opportunity to encourage the media's speculation about the two of them. He'd drape an arm over her shoulder before she could stop him or the photographer taking their photo, or would talk about how amazing she was, and how much he admired her in interviews. When asked blatantly if they were a couple, he'd grin mischievously and wink, making some kind of comment about how he wasn't one to kiss and tell. As Alya was quick to point out, the way in which he refused to comment was more a confirmation than anything else.

"True love conquers all!" came Chat Noir's voice from Alya's phone and Marinette shuddered as Alya barked out a laugh and an exclamation of how she'd just said that before returning her attention to a recording of an interview Chat Noir had given following the fight with Siren. Marinette attempted to tune out the sound of the interview, and pulled out her sketch book instead, quietly mulling over the events of that morning. Regardless of the reasons, Marinette was glad Chat Noir hadn't been affected by Siren. She always hated when he got put under some magical spell. He was a lot harder to fight than most of the villains they faced. He was stronger, faster, more experienced, and he was getting better all the time. Things just went so much smoother when she had him fighting alongside her instead of against her.

In the end it was his cataclysm that had shattered the jeweled headpiece Siren had worn, which was the source of the akuma and all of Siren's powers. Everything had returned to normal after Ladybug had purified the akuma. The men under Siren's spell had returned to whatever they had been doing prior to the attack, and the shattered windows and objects that Siren had left in her wake were all repaired. In the end it had been a relatively easy fight.

Yet something about it didn't sit right with Marinette. She'd tried to say as much to Chat Noir, but he'd been stuck on some silly tangent about how there was no need to worry because their love would always triumph over evil, and in her annoyance she'd given up and simply left. But now that she had the time to think about it more thoroughly, her misgivings had returned. Why had Siren's powers been so selective? Was it possible Hawk Moth was losing his edge? Or was he using certain attacks in order to learn more about Ladybug and Chat Noir and their potential weaknesses? It wasn't the first time in recent weeks she'd considered such a possibility. A recent villain known as Nightmare had specialized in identifying fears. He hadn't been a particularly challenging rival. Once he collected someone's fears he could use them against that person, leaving most of Paris to run in fear from imaginary threats, but the illusions were only that... Illusions. They couldn't actually hurt anyone. Still, Ladybug had been particularly careful not to have her fears collected in the first place, not wanting Hawk Moth to know the things that scared her. Unfortunately, Chat Noir had been less fortunate, taking a hit that had been intended for Ladybug and revealing that his greatest fears revolved around the thought of something bad happening to his partner.

Marinette worried her lower lip and frowned at the recollection of that fight. Chat Noir had fought his best through the illusions, only truly breaking free of them when Ladybug caught and purified the akuma. Even after everything had returned to normal she could tell he'd been badly shaken by his hallucinations. She still remembered the way he shook as he clutched her tightly, muttering about how he was so sure he'd lost her. She'd merely returned his embrace and shushed him lightly as he recounted fragments of the illusions where he'd seen her torn to pieces by the akumas, or dropped from the Eiffel Tower without her yo-yo to save her. Over and over he'd lamented about how he could never get there fast enough to help her, and asked her to please tell him it wasn't real, wasn't real, wasn't real…

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he'd said softly. "I can't lose you too!"

Her heart had given an uncomfortable twinge at his admission, and she'd found herself considering for a moment that maybe those Ladynoir shippers were on to something in regards to the two of them. After all, she was pretty sure that she and Chat Noir had painted a pretty convincing picture of a couple in love that night, holding each other close under a starry sky and a full moon. She was fairly certain that if some opportunistic photographer had taken a picture of them in that moment, they'd have won the news station's promised 100 euros, presenting evidence of a relationship that even Marinette would have trouble refuting to Alya.

Ladybug had wanted to tell Chat Noir that she needed and depended on him too and that she cared about him in her own way. She wanted to ask who it was he had lost before. But their personal details and secret identities had to remain a mystery, so in the end she'd merely held him until their transformations were about to wear off, and whispered a promise that nothing was going to happen to her, and that she'd always be there for him.

"Ooh, is that what you've been working on lately?" Alya asked suddenly, pulling Marinette from her reverie. Alya had apparently satisfied her curiosity on the recent akuma attack and had shifted her attention to the open sketchbook in Marinette's lap. "Let me see!"

Marinette smiled, grateful for the distraction, and happy to talk about her designs. "It's nothing special really. But I did come up with this great idea for the lining of the pockets… See it's concealed so…"

"Ugh. Marinette, quit wasting your time with your pathetic little doodles. No one in the fashion industry is ever going to take them seriously," Chloe said, sauntering over to Alya and Marinette's table with her friend Sabrina, trailing behind her. "Here's what a real designer can do!" Chloe said as she thrust a portfolio upon the table, right under Marinette's nose.

Marinette rolled her eyes at Alya and glared up at Chloe, but couldn't avoid glancing over the designs presented. The first design was of an elegant but overdone white dress, overrun with feathers, diamonds and pearls. Marinette could certainly appreciate the artistry, but at the same time she found herself analyzing the places where a simple tuck should have been employed, or a ruffle should have been removed to create a more streamlined, aesthetically pleasing shape. However, Chloe didn't really subscribe to the less is more concept, so to her it probably seemed perfect. Marinette had to admit that she did find the second design to be truly awe inspiring. It was a black suit, with golden trim and an emerald green lining. Simple but elegant with just the right amount of accents. It seemed to suggest an air of royalty, and a strong hint of affluence, but the balance was just right, keeping it from becoming gaudy or overly frilly. Marinette was impressed, but then she wasn't about to fawn all over anything shown to her by Chloe.

Instead she graciously told Chloe that the designs were very nice before returning her attention to her own sketches.

"Aren't they though? Daddy commissioned one of the most sought after designers in Paris to create them for me for this year's Fairy Tale Ball thrown at his hotel."

"That's nice, Chloe," Marinette said in a bored tone, not bothering to look up.

"Aren't you going to ask who my lucky date will be?"

"No." Marinette and Alya said in unison.

Chloe gave a disdainful 'hmph' in annoyance that was only partly assuaged when Sabrina chimed in encouragingly.

"I want to know Chloe," she said. "Who's your lucky date going to be this year?"

"Why Adrien, of course," Chloe trilled, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

The pencil in Marinette's hand snapped, her attention suddenly returning in full force. "You're going with Adrien? What? How? I mean… Why?"

Alya put a restraining, comforting hand on Marinette's forearm as Chloe gave a smug smirk. "Oh didn't you know? We always go together. Every year since we were children. It shouldn't be a surprise really. After all, we have so much in common, being rich and beautiful and all. Really we're perfect for each other, don't you agree?"

"Oh yes of course Chloe," Sabrina said. "A storybook fairy tale couple for sure if I ever did see one."

"This year our costumes are inspired by Swan Lake," Chloe said in a singsong voice. "Last year we went as Guinevere and Lancelot. And the year before that..."

The door slid open then and the girls all turned to watch the very subject of their discussion stroll into the room. "Ah, there's my Prince Charming now," Chloe crooned. "Oh Adrikins!" she called skipping lightly over to his side and latching onto his arm. "Look, I just picked these up this morning. Aren't they to die for?" she said displaying the designs for him.

"Ah yeah sure," Adrien said. "What are they for anyway?"

"They're for us of course! For this year's ball, silly."

"Oh," Adrien startled, an uncomfortable expression marring his face. "Um, yeah. About that… I wish you'd said something sooner, Chloe. I actually have plans for that night, so I can't go with you this year."

"What do you mean you can't go?" she screeched. "We always go together!"

"I know, I'm sorry. But maybe this is a good thing! Now you can take a real date this year instead of just your obligatory friend," he said, smoothly patting her on the shoulder as he slid past her and into his seat.

Chloe gaped at him for a brief moment, not quite sure how to respond. Behind them Marinette let out a sharp laugh that she immediately suppressed by slapping a hand over her mouth. Chloe immediately turned her attention to Marinette, giving her a sharp glare. She looked as if she was about to launch into a fit, but before she could, Miss Bustier rushed into the room and made her way straight for the front desk. "Sorry for the delay class," she called. "The roads were impassable this morning. Let's dive right in to make up for lost time, shall we? Chloe, please take your seat."

Chloe sputtered momentarily before spinning on her heel and slumping into her chair with an angry pout. Marinette let out a slight sigh of relief, having just narrowly avoided Chloe's wrath. She then broke into a wide grin, happy to find Adrien wasn't going to a dance with Chloe after all. Alya gave her one quick knowing smirk before opening her book and giving their teacher her full attention.

However, Marinette found it quite difficult to concentrate during the morning's lessons as her thoughts were overrun with daydreams of attending a ball with Adrien. She didn't know much about that kind of dancing, but she imagined she could die happy twirling around in a fancy gown in the arms of her one true love. Of course she knew it would never actually happen. Adrien wasn't going to the ball at all, and she wasn't naïve enough to think he'd ever consider asking her in the first place. The rational part of her mind insisted that Adrien probably didn't care much for such events anyway, but that didn't stop her from getting lost in idle fantasies.

What she couldn't have realized was that the idea of a ball did appeal to Adrien very much, and he spent most of their morning lessons with his mind similarly occupied as he imagined himself spinning around with a certain pretty girl with bright blue eyes set in a face concealed behind a mask of red and black. It was a particular dream of his that he was quite set on making a reality. By the time lunch came along he had very little in the way of notes to show for his day, and could scarcely remember a word spoken by his teacher. He was however very pleased with the plan he had worked out in his head during the course of his classes.

Rushing home, he made his way straight to his room, skipping lunch in the dining room all together in favor of working out details for the upcoming evening. Once behind closed doors, Plagg darted out from his hiding place under Adrien's over-shirt, and Adrien absently tossed him a wedge of Camembert before plopping down in front of his computer.

"Why'd you tell Chloe you can't go to that dance thing?" Plagg asked in between bites as he gestured towards the elegant invitation for the ball that Adrien had pinned up on the wall by his desk. "You were so excited about it when you got that invitation earlier this week."

"Because Adrien Agreste isn't going," he said matter-of-factly as he plugged his phone into the computer and started transferring a specific music playlist onto it. "Chat Noir is!" Having queued up the file transfer he spun his chair around and dashed over to his closet to start rummaging through various boxes he had on the shelves.

Plagg floated behind him lazily. "And who are you planning on taking?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Adrien said, not bothering to poke his head out from his closet. "You know perfectly well there's only one girl I'm interested in."

"Ladybug?" Plagg scoffed. "Yeah sure, that'll be the day. How are you going to convince her to go with you? Tell her that Hawk Moth's going to be attending and that the two of you should go together as undercover spies to try and apprehend him once and for all?"

Despite the fact that Plagg was clearly being sarcastic, Adrien paused in his rummaging and stood up straight to consider Plagg's suggestion for a moment before ultimately shaking his head and resuming his search. "Nope. Nothing like that. I'm just going to ask her the normal way," he said finally finding the box he had been looking for and pulling out a handful of white candles. "With music, and candles…" he paused as a thought occurred to him and he relinquished the box to dash back to his computer. "And lots and lots of flowers," he finished, calling up a florist website. "What kind of flowers do ladybugs like Plagg?"

Plagg sighed but answered indulgently. "Ladybug's kwami always liked marigolds and cosmos the best, but that doesn't necessarily mean…"

"Got it," Adrien called, already halfway through the design for an arrangement.

Plagg sighed again looking at the screen. "Add in the sweet alyssum. It balances everything out better," he suggested halfheartedly.

"Thanks Plagg! You're absolutely right!" Adrien said before happily continuing with his task.

"Look Adrien, I'm not so sure this is a great idea. Ladybug hasn't exactly been the most receptive to your advances in the past. Take this morning for example..."

"She just doesn't take me seriously," Adrien said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "That's why this is the perfect opportunity to ask her out. Once she sees I've made an actual effort she'll know I'm not just playing around. I just need a fresh approach. You'll see!"

Plagg was less than optimistic. "You know kid, I've been around for a while, and I have to tell you, relationships between miraculous wielders don't always work out so well."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Adrien asked, only half listening to Plagg's advice.

"For a number of reasons. It's a tough job you two have. It can cause a lot of stress and when your emotions are caught up in a life or death situation it complicates things. Not to mention you still don't know her true identity. And… Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh huh. Stress… Life or death… True identities… All good stuff," he responded automatically, still adjusting his order. "Do you think it needs more color? What about these…"

"Not the mums! Ladybug's hate those!" Plagg screeched. "Geez, you really don't know much about ladybugs do you? Or this girl for that matter. Adrien, why don't you find some nice girl in your class to take to the ball instead? Save yourself a lot of trouble," he insisted. "And heartache," he muttered under his breath.

"Like Chloe? No thanks. She didn't even ask if I wanted to go. Just assumed I'd take her," he said while rolling his eyes.

"No, not Chloe," Plagg grumbled distastefully. "What about that nice girl that sits behind you? Marinette? She's pretty cute. And you guys seem to enjoy spending time together. I think she might like you even."

"I highly doubt that," Adrien said. "Marinette's a good friend, but she always acts super uncomfortable around me. I mean she's sweet and cute and talented and all, not to mention she kicks some serious butt at video games…" he said fondly before ultimately remembering himself and shaking his head. "But she's not Ladybug."

"I hate to break it to you but Ladybug's not really Ladybug either. How do you expect to date a girl when you don't even know her real name?"

"Ah but 'what's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet,'" Adrien quipped dramatically. "Ooh! Roses! Duh!" he immediately turned back to his order.

"Unless it was called a mum," Plagg muttered. "Fine, do what you want. But don't say I didn't warn you when this whole thing backfires. What's your plan anyway?"

"Simple. They're setting off fireworks from the Seine tonight. I'll find some secluded roof, set up a romantic atmosphere, and get Ladybug to meet me there. Then when the fireworks start I'll tell her…"

"Bleh, on second thought never mind. I don't want to hear all the mushy details."

Not to be dissuaded, Adrien only smiled before turning back to his computer so he could finish up his order. "This is going to work Plagg, I just know it! Once she sees all the effort I've put into it she'll have to say yes. And then we can have our first real date! You'll see! It's going to be perfect!"


	2. So Close

Thank you everyone for your response to my first chapter! I'm glad people seem to be enjoying this so far. I know I'm having a lot of fun putting it together.

* * *

Chapter 2: So Close

 _A life goes by_  
 _Romantic dreams must die_  
 _So I bid mine goodbye_  
 _And never knew  
_  
 _So close, was waiting_  
 _Waiting here with you_  
 _And now, forever, I know_  
 _All that I want is to hold you  
So close  
_  
 _So close to reaching_  
 _That famous happy end_  
 _Almost believing_  
 _This one's not pretend_  
 _And now you're beside me_  
 _And look how far we've come  
_  
 _So far we are_  
 _So close..._  
 _~ Jon McLaughlin – So Close ~_

Afternoon classes went by smoothly without any further akuma attacks or drama from Chloe. In fact, Marinette found classes to be less eventful than usual, and with so much on her mind relating to strategic seeming akuma attacks and fancies of balls, she pretty much gave up on maintaining any level of focus. Instead of taking notes, she found herself drawing fancy ball gowns in her notebook, with various themes and designs.

By the end of the day she found herself working on a dress with ribbons and satin that vaguely reminded her of a ladybug. Perhaps it was because of the way the layers in the back split apart like the wings of a ladybug, or maybe it was because the material she'd imagined for the design was scarlet, shiny and glossy like a ladybug's back. And of course, the way she had the ribbons arranged, she could imagine how they would fan out whenever the person wearing the gown would twirl, in a way similar to her spinning yo-yo. It would have been a perfect dress for Ladybug to wear. Following through with her whimsy she drew little black dots in elaborate patterns and with a smirk started sketching a fancier version of her regular ladybug mask. Pleased with the result she began to make her drawing more elaborate, straightening out the lines, and adding details and shading throughout.

By the time their final class had ended she was quite pleased with the result, and Alya was quick to take notice of the drawing as well. "That's a pretty dress! Did you design it for Ladybug?"

Much to Marinette's surprise, Alya's comment caught the attention of Adrien who turned slightly and peeked at her drawing from over his shoulder. "Woah!" he said, immediately jumping up and making his way to her table to get a better look at the design. "That's amazing Marinette! Did you just now draw that during class?"

"I well I… Yeah, but it's doodle really. I mean it's just a doodle really. It's noth-not that so g-great," she stammered before erupting into a fit of nervous giggles. She went to snap her notebook closed but Adrien had already snatched it away from her.

"You should totally show this to Ladybug! I bet she'd love it! Maybe she'd even have you make it for her."

Marinette flushed at the praise and reached for her book. "Don't be silly, Adrien," she pleaded, failing to get a hold of her book as he turned it this way and that, considering the drawing from different angels. "What would Ladybug need a ball gown for?"

"She could wear it to the Fairy Tale Ball!" he said with a huge grin, already imagining how wonderful she'd look wearing the dress. "I'm sure she'd fit right in. Lots of people wear masks to those things."

"Ladybug doesn't have time for something like that. And besides, who would she even go with?" Marinette asked.

"She could go with Chat Noir, of course!" Adrien said confidently.

Marinette scoffed at his comment. "Ladybug go with Chat Noir? You must be joking!"

Alya gave Marinette a funny look before attempting to reassure Adrien. "Don't mind her, Adrien. Marinette's one of the few citizens in Paris not infected with Ladynoir fever."

"Uh, yeah, it's no big deal," Adrien lied. "I thought you said Chat Noir was pretty cool though?" Adrien blurted quite suddenly. He regretted it almost instantly. The question made him look weird, and he couldn't quite place why it mattered so much what Marinette thought of his alter-ego in the first place.

"I-I well of course I do," Marinette said. "He's… Brave, and thoughtful, and very clever. Ladybug's lucky to have him, and I'm sure she knows it, even if she doesn't always say it," she admitted begrudgingly. "And they do make a great team."

Adrien smiled at her words, releasing a breath of relief he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"I just don't think they make a good couple!" Marinette finished, immediately dashing Adrien's hopes back to the floor.

"How can you say that!?" he agonized.

"Why do you care so much?" she retorted, a little shocked by how invested he seemed to be in the subject. She couldn't help venting a bit of her frustrations whenever the topic came up, even if Adrien was the last person in the world she wanted to unleash her annoyance on. "They're out there risking their lives to protect Paris. Don't you think if they were involved that would complicate things?"

"I don't see what difference it would make," Adrien insisted. "I mean yeah, you're always going to go out of your way to protect the people you care about, so that could put them more at risk, but Chat Noir already takes hits for Ladybug anyway, and Ladybug…"

"Ladybug doesn't need Chat Noir to risk his life for her!" Marinette said in a panicked voice that betrayed her true feelings on the matter. "He's too reckless sometimes. He's only going to get himself hurt! Why can't he just look out for himself and let Ladybug take care of herself?"

"Because he lo… I mean… They're partners. And he cares for her. Of course he's going to do anything he can to keep her safe."

"Yeah, well maybe that's the problem," Marinette said a bit sadly. "Maybe she doesn't want to see him hurt because of her. It'd be a waste."

Adrien wanted to argue with her further, a bit stunned by her opinions on the subject, but Alya beat him to it, having been uncharacteristically quiet for far too long.

"You worry too much, girl," Alya said. "Nothing's going to happen to them. Ladybug and Chat Noir are amazing. Personally I think the fact that they work so well together just proves that there's something going on between them."

Adrien perked up a bit at Alya's enthusiasm. "You think?" he asked.

"You know it!" she said while pulling out her phone and flipping through the photos on it. "They sure are elusive though. I've been trying for weeks to get a picture of them kissing or something. So far this is the best shot I've gotten," she said holding up her phone so Adrien and Marinette could see the image displayed on the screen.

The pair stared curiously at the picture which was a close up of Ladybug and Chat Noir. His baton had been extended between two buildings, and they were both sitting on it, perfectly balanced with their legs dangling in the open air. They seemed completely at ease with their precarious seat, and were clearly enjoying a calm moment, and a friendly conversation. In the photo, Chat Noir was smiling fondly at Ladybug, and leaning in close to her. In turn, Ladybug's face was lit up in laughter as she playfully pushed him away by the shoulder. Behind them the sunset cast an almost ethereal glow on their forms.

Adrien's reaction to the picture was almost instantaneous. "That's a great shot Alya! How'd you get it?"

"With my new camera," she said, patting her bag. "Zoom lens baby! Plus I had to climb a nearby fire escape once I saw them up there. But totally worth it!"

"I'll say. Can you send that to me?"

"Sure thing, just a second," Alya said.

Meanwhile Marinette flushed slightly, trying to dispel the image of herself and her partner from her memory. The picture had certainly been sweet, but there wasn't really much about it that suggested there was something beyond a deep friendship between the pair. At least not at first glance. But what Marinette couldn't seem to forget was the way her partner was gazing back at her in the picture. His expression was so open and adoring. Sincere. Full of admiration and… Love… Did he always look at her like that?

More often than not Chat Noir's flirtations and ridiculous puns were a nuisance, and she did her best to keep him at arm's length, always insisting that their identities remained a secret, and dashing off whenever things started to get too cozy. She'd gotten rather good at dodging him, but she'd be lying if she said she was entirely unaffected by his attentions. There were moments when she'd see a glimpse of the boy beneath Chat Noir's mask. He was strong, but vulnerable, a cringe worthy prankster that was often quite witty, and despite being a hopeless flirt she found he could also be quite thoughtful and romantic. The more she saw of him, the more she genuinely liked him, and she'd started noticing that his smiles and brief touches would sometimes cause her heart to flutter ever so slightly. But of course those were feelings she rarely had the chance to dwell on in the midst of battle.

Marinette sighed, watching her two friends pour over some of Alya's favorite pictures. _"I like Adrien,"_ she thought to herself. _"Adrien. Not Chat Noir. Besides, things would never work with Chat. We don't even know each other in real life. And I'm not about to reveal my identity to him. It would just be too risky. No… It's better not to get involved with him,"_ she said shaking her head of any lingering doubts.

"They're all very cute pictures, Alya," Marinette admitted, finally retrieving her forgotten sketchbook from Adrien and packing up her things. The rest of the class had filed out of the room long ago. "But I'm still not paying you. It's certainly a far cry from the indisputable proof you've promised me."

Adrien looked at the two girls in confusion. "What do you mean about paying her?"

Alya rolled her eyes. "It's just a bet Marinette and I have going. She doesn't believe I'll be able to get a picture proving that they're in a relationship."

"Cause it's never gonna happen," Marinette singsonged.

"Even if they're not dating now, it's only a matter of time!" Alya said. "I will get my proof."

"Well, I hope you do, Ayla," Adrien said with a smirk. "If nothing else for Chat Noir's sake. I mean uh… It just seems like he really likes her. He's always flirting with her and stuff."

Marinette scoffed. "That hardly proves anything. He'll flirt with anyone! It's part of his persona," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"That's not true!" Adrien insisted, both dismayed and angered by Marinette's assessment of him. "I've never… uh… heard of him flirting with anyone but Ladybug!"

"Yeah, well he flirted with me!" Marinette grumbled.

"Oh boy, not this again," Alya said with a roll of her eyes. "Sorry M, but I'm prone to believe you imagined that whole scenario."

Adrien was inclined to agree with Alya… At least until he took a moment to think about it. _"I didn't flirt with her! Did I?"_ he mused, looking back on the past encounters he'd had with Marinette as Chat Noir. It was always amusing interacting with his friends as his alter-ego. He got to see different sides of them he didn't normally see. Chloe didn't latch onto him and try and flirt, and Nino and Alya looked at him as someone they were really impressed with instead of the buddy they liked to joke around with. The changes in their attitudes were mostly subtle, nothing drastic. However, Marinette had turned into a completely different person when he'd met her as Chat Noir. She was more confident with him. Quick witted. Brave. She worried about protecting other people, even though she was a normal girl that could do very little against an akuma. She'd made a good partner. They'd worked well together. He'd wanted to see more of that side of her.

Plus, he supposed it had given him a bit of a thrill, rescuing the damsel in distress that was the same elusive girl he'd admired from time to time in his class. Although truth be told, she was a far cry from some of the shrieking fearful women he occasionally rescued. Still, he had felt desperate to keep her safe, and had worried for her in a way that surpassed what he typically felt for the bystanders and acquaintances caught in the crossfires of an attack.

But that was all it was. What she called flirting was just him being caring and attentive. Maybe he'd shown off a little bit and goofed around with her a bit, but it was only because he was trying to get a reaction out of her. Clearly she was just reading too much into it. So what if he'd kissed her hand... And said she could be his Ladybug for the day… And called her princess… _"Oh geez. She's right. I was totally flirting with her. No wonder she doesn't trust that I'm serious about Ladybug."_

He tried his best to rationalize away the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. _"It's not that big of a deal though right? It was just one other girl! I've never been like that with anyone else, besides Ladybug. Why Marinette? It's not like I like her like that. I don't flirt with her when I'm myself."_ He considered that it might have been some weird instinctual response. He'd learned early on that it was easier being Chat Noir if he just went with the flow and reacted without too much thought. Adrien knew how to fence and fight, but he had absolutely no experience with parkour, and his balance was only slightly above average. Chat Noir on the other hand was able to launch himself across buildings and run along thin railings without batting an eye. If Adrien took the time to really think about half of what he was doing, he'd probably crash into a wall or go hurdling off the side of a building.

But it wasn't just his physical abilities that were affected by his transformation. He noticed his personality changed a bit as well. The puns came to him easier, and flirting with Ladybug came out naturally as well. He was bolder. More direct. He'd always counted it as a good thing, because whenever he bumped into Ladybug as Adrien he found that it was a lot harder to think straight and say what he really wanted to. He couldn't imagine how ineffective he would be if he was constantly tripping over himself in her presence as Chat Noir.

So he relied on his instincts, and those rarely steered him wrong. His instincts gave him the ability to fight villains he normally wouldn't stand a chance against. They made him confident enough to speak his feelings for the girl he liked. And for some reason his instincts had him flirt with Marinette as if she were Ladybug without even realizing it.

 _"Great,"_ he thought. _"That was so not cool of me. Maybe I should apologize next time I see her. I'd hate it if she got the wrong idea..."_

"I still think you're full of it Marinette," Alya said, bringing Adrien's attention back to the conversation the girls were having. "Since when have you been an expert on flirting anyway? You know, just because a guy saves your life, it doesn't mean he wants to date you."

Marinette's face flushed a deep red, part from embarrassment and part from annoyance. "It wasn't like that, I swear! Besides, even if you're right, and he likes Ladybug, that doesn't necessarily mean she likes him. From what I can tell she's always been pretty clear about her boundaries and has always said they're just partners."

"I don't know," Alya said. "Maybe at first. But I think he's starting to win her over."

Adrien watched their exchange feeling a mix of emotions. Hearing Marinette's point of view of the situation was certainly discouraging, although he had to admit her low opinion of him was partially deserved. On the other hand, Alya's outlook was quite uplifting, and Alya clearly knew a lot more about Ladybug than Marinette did anyway. She did run the Ladyblog after all.

"I hope you're right," he said to Alya with a smile. "Anyway, thanks again for the picture Alya. I'll see you later," he said before turning to Marinette. "Um, bye Marinette," he said less enthusiastically, finding for the first time that it was difficult to meet her eyes. He then turned and dashed out of the room.

"Still think Marinette likes me, Plagg?" he grumbled under his breath as he made his way down the hall.

As soon as he was gone Alya turned upon Marinette. "Okay, what was that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why were you all down on Ladybug and Chat Noir? You know Adrien's a huge fan of theirs right?"

"I'm not down on them! I think they're great! I just don't know why everyone is so obsessed with them being in a relationship. Especially you! Ever since you started dating Nino you've been obsessed with other people's relationships and this whole Ladynoir thing."

"You're the one that's all weird about it. Their chemistry is off the charts! How can you not see that? Or for that matter how can you not see how much what you said affected Adrien?"

"Oh come on, why would Adrien care about something like that? Don't tell me he's a Ladynoir shipper too?"

"Um, yeah! Although, I think he prefers the term Catbug, but let's face it, that's never catching on."

"Oh geez," Marinette said, slapping her forehead. She wasn't too thrilled with the idea that the guy she liked was interested in her ending up with someone else.

"Look, if you don't ship them or whatever, that's fine, but why be so down on people that do? It makes no sense to get all worked up about it. If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous!"

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of Ladybug, because she gets to run around with Chat Noir all the time. Don't tell me you have a crush on him now too? When he saves your life, does it turn your insides to jelly?"

"Ew! No way! Besides, if I was interested in Chat Noir, I would…" she abruptly stopped, recognizing too late that finishing that sentence would hint too heavily at her secret identity.

"You'd do what, Marinette? Oh please, finish that sentence. I'm just dying to know what you'd do with Chat Noir," Alya teased.

Marinette rolled her eyes and shoved Alya playfully. "Oh come on. You know as well as I do what would happen. I'd stutter and make a complete idiot of myself like I do all the time with Adrien." Feeling suddenly depressed she sighed.

"Ah, cheer up girl. You know, I think you're actually getting better at talking to him."

"Really?" Marinette said, perking up as the two gathered their things and left the room.

"Yep! For sure. Despite totally ship shaming him just now, I think you may actually have a shot at winning him over."

"Yeah, but like how good of a shot?"

"Hmmm, I'd say about as good of a chance as Chat Noir has with Ladybug."

"Ah man! That means it'll never happen…"

The two girls' giggles echoed throughout the hallway as they headed away.

* * *

"Vivienne! Enough with your restless pacing!" barked a tall and narrow man in a rich tailored suit. "You're giving me a migraine with all your jitters, and frankly it's quite unseemly."

"S-Sorry, Monsieur Vaillancourt," said a plain looking young woman of average height and weight with mousey brown hair twisted into a tight bun. She dipped her head low as she took a seat next to her boss. "I'm just a bit nervous," she admitted, wiping her sweaty palms on her skirt, earning her a look of distaste from the man beside her. "And excited of course!" she quickly added. "Thank you again Monsieur for allowing me to present my own design to Miss Bourgeois. This is such a wonderful opportunity for me and I can't begin to..."

"Yes, yes," the man said, waving his hand at her in a dismissal. "That was after all part of our agreement," he ground out somewhat bitterly. "I did say if you finished the jeweling on the gown and the headpiece in time, you could work on the suit by yourself. And I suppose you did a fine enough job, for an amateur," he said while giving the sample of the suit she'd prepared a cursory glance. "I doubt Miss Bourgeois wants her date's suit to outshine her own gown anyway."

Vivienne bowed her head further, but easily let the words roll off her shoulders. This was her moment, her one big chance to show off her talents, and she wasn't about to let the careless words of her employer throw her off her game or drag her down. She'd worked for Louis Vaillancourt for five long years, and in that time she'd clawed her way up the ladder from a simple intern to his most trusted assistant. He'd finally begun to see her value, especially when it came to embroidering and jeweling outfits. She had a steady hand and a keen eye for detail that he took full advantage of when it came to finishing one of his creations.

Vivienne wanted to be more than a seamstress though. She wanted to design her own outfits, and create her own fashion label someday. Yet over the years she'd begun to fear that her dreams would never come true. She'd gained great experience working for Louis Vaillancourt, but he kept her so busy she rarely had time for her own creations, and he rarely asked for her opinions on his designs.

It was a testament to how busy they'd been that he'd allowed her to design the suit for Chloe Bourgeois' date. Vaillancourt had been booked solid, but when Mayor Bourgeois requested a ball gown to be designed for his daughter, he'd been inclined to accept the job despite the fact he'd scarcely been given a week to prepare. When he later found out that Miss Bourgeois required a suit design as well he'd been rather put out. It had presented Vivienne the perfect opportunity to sweep in and offer her assistance. It was an offer he'd reluctantly accepted.

She'd been beyond inspired with the theme from Swan Lake, as it had long been one of her favorite ballets. Then when she discovered she was designing the suit for none other than Adrien Agreste, famous model and son of the even more famous designer, Gabriel Agreste she'd counted herself the luckiest girl in all of Paris. Opportunity had finally come knocking, and boy was the opportunity big. It could make or break her and she'd done everything in her power to ensure it would go well.

She'd spent hours and hours finalizing details for her design, and had used the very best materials she could obtain. She'd double and triple checked the measurements she'd been given, and made sure not a single stitch or accent was out of place. After days of effort, all she had left to do was wait.

And wait they did, a full half hour past their appointed meeting time. With every minute that passed by, Vivienne's apprehension and nervousness only grew, until she was a practical fidgety mess by the time Miss Bourgeois actually arrived.

"Louis darling!" Chloe called, bursting into the room and rushing straight past Vivienne without sparing her a glance so she could greet Vaillancourt with a kiss to both cheeks.

"Chloe my dear," Vaillancourt schmoozed in the saccharine sweet tone he saved for his most irritating but wealthy clients he was forced to be polite towards. "My, you do get lovelier every time I see you! And goodness, are the measurements that your staff sent over correct? I'm worried your dress will need to be taken in at the waist, for you are even more petite than I remembered!"

Chloe laughed haughtily. "We'll just add it to the list of other alterations that need to be made to the dress," she said before stepping past Vaillancourt and sauntering over to the gown they had displayed for her.

"A-Alterations?" Vaillancourt queried, his left eye twitching slightly.

"Nothing extreme," Chloe said frowning as she picked at the sleeves of the dress. "I just feel it needs a longer train in the back. And way more diamonds! Why it's practically bare, don't you agree?"

"C-Certainly Miss Bourgeois," Vaillancourt said. "Those are simple enough changes. My assistant Miss Page here will get started on that right away."

"What about the material?" Chloe interjected. "What is this? Satin? Shouldn't it be silk?" Chloe asked. "I'm so bored with satin these days. It seems so common," she sniffed disdainfully.

Vaillancourt frowned. Changing the material would of course mean they'd have to redo the entire gown from scratch, something he didn't have the time for. "S-Silk is a bit less manageable for this kind of gown, Miss Bourgeois. And with all the diamonds and pearls it would be quite heavy…"

"I'm sure your little seamstress here will figure it out," Chloe said, acknowledging Vivienne for the first time.

"I-I will certainly do my best, Miss Bourgeois," Vivienne said, her mind spinning as she began working out how to utilize silk on a dress with such heavy accents.

"Good! Then I believe we're all done here," Chloe said, spinning on her heal and making her way back to the door.

"Ah- Um. Wait! Miss Bourgeois," Vivienne called out. "W-What about the suit?" she asked, gesturing towards the costume she'd designed.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the suit before turning her nose up at it. "No, I won't be needing _that_ ," she said disdainfully before turning away from Vivienne. "Always a pleasure, Louis," she said, offering him her hand for him to kiss.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Bourgeois," Louis said, kissing her hand quickly before she whisked her way out of the room. He then let out a frustrated sigh before turning towards his assistant and quickly taking note of her downcast expression. "Well now Vivienne, no use letting it get you down. We have too much work to get done, so there's no time for tears."

"I'm not crying," Vivienne insisted. "I just… Don't understand. I worked so hard, and I was so sure she would be pleased…"

"I blame myself entirely. I should have known better than to let you do a design for Chloe Bourgeois. She's never satisfied with anything. And… Well, maybe it's for the best. Now you know."

"Kn-know what?" Vivienne asked, confused.

Vaillancourt grumbled out a sigh. "Look, Vivienne, you're a brilliant seamstress. Truly top notch, and you'll have a place with me for as long as you want. But as far as becoming a designer, I'm afraid you're simply never going to amount to very much."

Vivienne gasped. "B-But I… I thought I…"

Suddenly Louis' phone began to ring, and with a frown he glanced at the screen. "Excuse me, I need to take this. Please pack this all up Vivienne and meet me in the car. Apparently we have a lot of extra work to do," he grumbled before exiting the room with a wave and answering his call.

Vivienne stared at the door he'd left through for a moment before letting out a withering sigh. "It's just not fair!" she cried. "I worked so hard!" she looked at the suit she'd crafted and frowned. "Oh what does that spoiled little brat know about design anyway!?" she growled before turning to the ridiculous billowing white gown she'd spent so much time on. Personally it wasn't to Vivienne's tastes at all, or Vaillancourt's for that matter, but he'd reasoned Chloe wouldn't be satisfied with the simpler drafts of the gown he'd initially designed. In the end, the final version of the gown had become far too gaudy, and overdone. "And she wants _more_ diamonds!? And silk? What _is_ she thinking?"

With a little more force than intended she yanked the gown's feathered cloak off the mannequin, examining the fine stitching and design that was reminiscent of swan wings. It was plain in comparison to the rest of the costume, only meant to be worn on the way to and from the ball, but it was the only part of the outfit Vivienne could actually appreciate. It was simple, but elegant. A true work of art. Chloe certainly had no taste. But Louis Vaillancourt... He was a designer she truly admired, and his opinion of her mattered more than anyone else's.

"I thought he'd be proud of me. I thought he'd appreciate my designs! I thought he'd believe in me! But no... He says I don't have what it takes! I'm only useful to him as a seamstress, crafting his own designs. Putting together the ideas of others. I'm always making everyone else's dreams come true! But-But what about my own dreams?" she cried, burying her face into the white material with a sob.

Lost to her despair, she never noticed the black butterfly that fluttered into the room and landed on the hem of the cloak.

* * *

"Voila!" Adrien called, lighting a final candle. "What do you think Plagg?" he asked, gesturing to the rooftop he'd spent the last hour setting up.

Plagg looked up from the cushioned chair he'd been napping on and gave a noncommittal shrug. "Looks like some poor lovesick schmuck wasted an entire free evening playing with fire."

Adrien narrowed his eyes at Plagg, but the kwami's negativity did little to damper his mood. In his opinion everything was perfect. The whole rooftop was aglow with soft candlelight, and there were several bouquets of flowers in crystal vases spread around. He'd even bought pastries, fruit and sparkling cider that he'd placed out on a small round table he'd managed to drag up there along with two chairs, a challenging feat that Plagg had complained incessantly about.

"You know, the whole reason I lend you my powers is so you can protect people. Not so you can go courting."

Adrien grunted in response, kneeling down by his speaker dock, so he could plug in his phone and queue up his music playlist. "Courting? You make it sound so archaic!" he said.

"Your actions are archaic. Where'd you come up with this stuff in the first place?"

"I saw it in a movie," Adrien said with a shrug.

"You are watching the wrong kind of movies, kid. I want no part in this whole thing."

"Pleeeeease Plagg?" he pleaded. "I'll give you all the Camembert you can eat when we get home!"

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm going to hold you to that. Let's just get this _cat_ astrophe over with." Adrien raised his eyebrow at the response. "What?" Plagg said. "You think you're the only one capable of annoying people with cat puns?"

Adrien just shook his head and chuckled before calling, "Plagg, Claws out!"

* * *

Marinette tapped her pencil against her notebook to an irregular beat as she listened to the codes coming through over the police scanner app she was running. She'd downloaded it on Chat's suggestion a few months back. It made looking out for akuma activity much easier. Plus, there was the occasional non-akuma-related crime she and Chat Noir were known to assist with. More often than not they left regular crimes to the regular authorities, saving their energy for the magical mayhem that they were especially suited for.

However, she was feeling restless, and was having difficulty focusing on her homework. She was dying for something, anything to happen, so she could have an excuse to leave her room and sail through the skies, but the scanner was reporting absolutely nothing that would warrant her assistance. She sighed heavily pushing back from her desk and spinning her chair around and around.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki asked, floating up above her. Marinette tilted her head back so she could stare up at the kwami, and still continue her spinning.

"I don't know, Tikki. I just keep thinking about that akuma today. Didn't you find it odd?"

"Not really," Tikki said thoughtfully. "A lot of akuma powers revolve around mind controlling others. It's helpful if the villain isn't able to manifest particularly strong powers themselves."

"Yes, but why was she only able to control a select portion of the population? It was just too... Easy!"

"Or maybe you're just getting better at this?" Tikki said with a giggle. "I remember a time when you wouldn't have found Siren such an easy adversary."

"Well, that's true I guess," Marinette said, feeling slightly pleased with Tikki's praise. "So you think it's nothing to worry about then?"

Tikki shook her head solemnly. "Not necessarily. I think you should always trust your instincts, Marinette, and if your instincts are telling you something's not right, then I think it's wise to further investigate."

With another heavy sigh, Marinette launched herself out of her chair and stumbled in her slight dizziness until she collapsed on her chaise lounge. "I'm not sure what they're telling me! I just feel ill at ease for some reason. But until something comes up I can't very well investigate! It's been quiet all afternoon! Ugh. I can't believe I'm actually hoping for an akuma attack. I don't know Tikki, maybe this has nothing to do with Siren. Maybe I'm just... Confused..."

"What about?"

Marinette buried her head into a pillow so deeply that when she finally responded, Tikki almost couldn't make out the frustrated admission. "About Chat," she mumbled.

"Chat Noir? What's this have to do with him?"

"Nothing!" Marinette declared, flipping over again, so her voice was no longer muffled. "Everything!? I don't know... It's just so weird. Everyone thinks we're a couple all of a sudden, and I have to keep trying to convince people we aren't, but the only problem is... I... I..."

"The problem is that you're starting to forget why you aren't a couple in the first place?" Tikki asked, her little voice sounding mischievous in its teasing.

"NO!" Marinette exclaimed, her red face and flustered declaration testifying otherwise. "I know why we're not a couple! It's because he's... He's..." She was prepared to list off a number of objections to Chat Noir's character that she'd had no trouble reciting in the past, about how he was a flirt, and too impulsive, and how his jokes were ridiculous, and he was a pest, but truth be told, in the end, the real answer boiled down to one key thing. "Adrien," she finally breathed out. "It's because of Adrien. I love Adrien, not Chat Noir. But Ladybug can't very well go around telling people that! And besides it's all pointless anyway. Adrien doesn't like me. He barely notices me!"

"Marinette..." Tikki prompted.

"We live in completely different worlds! He goes to these fancy balls, and photo shoots..."

"Marinette!" Tikki interjected a second time.

"And I'm just his clumsy, spazzy classmate! I mean what am I thinking? He'd never want someone like me. Maybe I should just..." she bit her lip, hesitating before speaking the words turning around in her head that it might be time for her to give him up.

"MARINETTE!" Tikki shouted, popping up right in her face. "Chat Noir's trying to contact you!"

Marinette's eyebrows practically disappeared into her hairline, and she did her best to ignore the slight stutter her heart gave at Tikki's announcement. It was probably just because she was so antsy and itching to get out, she reasoned. "Now?" Marinette asked incredulously, her glance falling on her phone that had yet to yield any interesting feedback through the scanner. "Why?"

"Beats me!" Tikki said. "Maybe you should, I don't know, transform so you can find out?"

Despite herself Marinette found herself smiling at that prospect. She'd wanted an excuse to leave, and now she had one. "No need to tell me twice! Tikki, spots on!" she called.

* * *

"Come on, come on! Pick up!" Chat Noir whined as he paced back and forth on the rooftop. In the back of his mind he could practically hear Plagg laughing at him. He'd spent all that time preparing and never stopped to consider she might not be free to meet with him. "Great. This is a disaster! What if she can't come? What if she doesn't want to come? What if…"

"Chat?" called a voice from the screen on his baton. "Hello?"

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir cried, quickly spinning so she wouldn't be able to see the rooftop he was standing on. He stared at her confused face filling up the screen. "Um, hi!"

"Hi? What's going on Chat? Is everything okay? Is there another akuma so soon?"

"N-Not exactly," he said sheepishly. "I uh, just… There's something I thought you should see."

She regarded him suspiciously for a moment and he began to worry again, thinking that maybe she'd say she didn't have the time, or that…

"Yeah, okay. I'll be right over. Where are you?" she asked.

His face immediately lit up into a huge cat like grin. "Really? That's clawesome! I'm near Le Grande Paris Hotel. You'll know the place when you see it."

She rolled her eyes at his pun, trying to hide the slight grin twitching at her lips. "Yeah okay. See you in a few. Bug out."

The screen went blank, and Chat Noir immediately let out an exclamation of triumph as he pumped his fist in the air, spinning around to look at the rooftop again. "Yes! She's coming! This is going to be…" he trailed off, taking in the scene before him, as a sudden panic began to sink in. "A disaster… Oh no. This is going to be a disaster isn't it? What if she laughs at me? What if she's allergic to flowers? Or strawberries!? Dang it! What was I thinking? This is way over the top!" he whined, pacing back and forth in nervous agitation. "What do I do now? Agh!" he suddenly shook his head firmly, attempting to dispel his nerves. "No, it's fine. I got this. If she laughs, I'll just play it off. It's still the thought that counts, and if she can just see that I'm serious, I'm sure it'll be fine!" He nodded his head in determination and took a deep breath. "Everything's going to be okay, Adrien. Just be yourself. Be honest. Speak from the heart and…"

"AKUMA!" came a nearby scream, immediately drawing Chat Noir's attention.

"Seriously?" he said, rushing over to the side of the roof. "Now?" His fears were confirmed as he saw a crowd of people flooding from Le Grande Paris followed by a winged villain, waving around a magic wand that she used to zap random bystanders with. "Me and my bad luck. I'm never going to catch a break am I?" he groaned, before extending his baton and leaping into battle.

* * *

AN: Ah yes, so close indeed. Poor Chat and his constant bad luck and timing...


	3. A Drop in the Ocean

Chapter 3: A Drop in the Ocean

 _Still I can't let you be_  
 _Most nights I hardly sleep_  
 _Don't take what you don't need from me_

 _A drop in the ocean_  
 _A change in the weather_  
 _I was praying that you and me_  
 _Might end up together_  
 _It's like wishing for rain_  
 _As I stand in the desert_  
 _But I'm holding you closer than most_  
 _Cause you are my heaven_  
 _~ Ron Pope – A Drop in the Ocean ~_

It seemed as if Vivienne Page's entire career had been spent making other people's dreams come true. Over time, she'd come to resent this fact. People only wanted to take from her, and use up every bit of originality and creativity within her soul. And all the while she waited, hoping that someday, someone would come along, see her potential, and help her to fulfill her own dreams.

But no one ever did.

She'd given up hope. Her dreams had been obliterated and twisted by the careless words of others. She had nothing left…

Until along came a pretty little butterfly as black as night, whispering its promises, that this time, she would be the one to twist everyone's dreams beyond recognition. She would be the one to fulfill her heart's desires.

She would get her revenge, and the only true wishes that would be granted, were Hawk Moth's and her own.

"I am your Wicked Godmother," she cackled, as she exited Le Grand Paris hotel. She was quite a sight to behold, in a gossamer gown, of pearly white taffeta and rosy pink satin. The air around her seemed to sparkle and glow with her radiance, as she floated on billowy silver tipped white wings that appeared far too dainty to support her weight.

She was a vision of radiance. Sadly, beauty was not all she radiated.

Upon her arrival, the street had immediately erupted into chaos, as civilians fled in all directions, trying their best to dodge the blasts of shimmering light that emanated from her magical wand. In her wake, she'd left a menagerie of victims. A gaggle of greedy businessmen had been transformed into a flock of golden geese, a shy, skittish librarian had been rendered transparent, and a poor woman, who wanted nothing more than for her boyfriend to pay more attention to her had been transformed into an expensive sports car.

"Ah, my little dears, have no fear," she called. "For I am only here to bring life to your deepest, darkest desires!" Settling her sights on a young university student, she grinned mischievously. "Ah, you wish to travel to a faraway land?" With a flick of the wrist, and a flash of her wand, the student vanished into thin air. "Enjoy Antartica!" Wicked Godmother said flatly, before scanning the street for her next victim. "And now for the little princess herself. Yoo-hoo!" she called as she drifted through the street. "Where are you Miss Bourgeois? You can't hide for long! Your wishes call to me!"

She suddenly came to a stop, spinning in the air to point her wand at a nearby parked car. With a flash of light, the vehicle vanished, revealing a cowering Chloe. As soon as she realized she'd been discovered, she screeched loudly and took off running. The akuma let out a tinkling laugh as she flew after her. "Ah there you are. Now be a good little girl, and accept your wish! What was it you wanted to be again? Oh, of course! How could I forget? A swan from a fairy tale," she smirked, pointing her wand straight at the fleeing girl.

At the last possible second, Chat Noir appeared, tackling Chloe to the side. The magical blast intended for Chloe struck a nearby squirrel instead, turning it into a stout little grey bird.

"Ew," Chloe whined, staring at the creature left in her wake. "That's not even a cute swan! That looks more like…"

"An ugly duckling?" Chat Noir supplied with a grin before unceremoniously throwing Chloe over his shoulder and dodging another magical blast. He zigged and zagged to avoid the attacks, his baton striking briefly against the pavement so he could launch himself towards a nearby rooftop.

Turning midair as he sailed upwards, he faced the akuma, spinning his baton to deflect the blasts from her wand. "As long as you're in a wish granting mood, you think we can wrap this thing up quickly? You see I'm rather late… For a very important date!" he quipped, landing with a solid thump in sync with the last word of his rhyme, and carefully placing Chloe down beside him.

At this, Wicked Godmother gave pause, smirking as she addressed him. "Ah yes," she said. "A date indeed. You wish to be closer to your sweetheart? I'm sure I can have that arranged," she said as she launched herself towards him. "And in return, you shall give me your miraculous!"

Chat Noir nimbly dodged a barrage of magical blasts, leading the akuma away from Chloe as he quickly jumped from rooftop to rooftop. "Thanks for the offer," he called, spying a large banner hanging off the side of a tall building, and directing his next leap towards it so he could grab it as he passed. "But I think I've got this one covered!"

Yanking the banner free, he spring boarded off the side of the wall, altering his course so he could sail back in the direction of the akuma. Holding both ends of the banner in either hand, he turned it into a makeshift parachute, the material falling directly over the akuma's head and dragging her down with him as he descended towards the ground. "Covered and all wrapped up!" he snarked, making a grab for her wand while she struggled to break free. They bobbed erratically through the air as Wicked Godmother attempted to keep from falling.

"Impudent pussy cat!" she screeched. A blast of light emanated from below the banner, and suddenly the material transformed into tiny pieces of confetti. Momentarily caught off guard by the change, Chat's landing was thrown off, and he rolled awkwardly upon hitting the street, as the akuma hovered above him. "You can't reject my gift!" she yelled.

Recovering from his fall, he just barely had enough time to dodge her follow up blast. He leapt frantically to the side and then skidded to a halt, taking up a defensive stance in the street and facing off against her.

"But what kind of gentleman would I be if I accepted gifts from strange women that I don't intend to repay?" He grinned, spinning his baton to deflect the blasts that rained down upon him.

Growing frustrated with her inability to hit him, Wicked Godmother growled before glancing around to find a change of tactics. Her gaze returned to the narrow rooftop where Chloe was waiting impatiently to be rescued.

"Hello!?" Chloe screeched. "Chat Noir! What's taking you so long? Would the two of you hurry it up already and get me down from this filthy balcony?"

The akuma grinned widely. "Apparently you're the sort of gentleman that abandons a damsel in distress!" she laughed before pointing her wand in Chloe's direction. "This wish I'll grant for free. What was it you were hoping for? A magical evening filled with fireworks?"

Chat Noir cursed under his breath, and quickly took off towards Chloe. "Chloe, look out!" he yelled, just as fireworks began to erupt all around her.

Chloe let out a startled yelp and stumbled backwards in an attempt to shield herself from the sparks of fire surrounding her. Chat Noir watched in horror as she tripped over the ledge of the building, and plummeted towards the street below. He dashed forward as fast as he could, catching her just before she hit the ground.

He'd intended to apologize for leaving her before, but before he could even open his mouth, Chloe began to yell at him.

"Ladybug is so going to hear about this from me!" she shouted. "I can't believe you just left me unattended up on that tiny little roof while there was an akuma after me! Utterly ridiculous! What kind of superhero are you anyway?"

Chat Noir sighed heavily, taking a small amount of solace in the fact that he was pretty sure Ladybug would find a bit of humor in the story if Chloe did relay it to her. Especially the part where Chloe clumsily tripped and fell off a rooftop, forcing him to rescue her.

"Tell me something, Chloe," he said, his apology long forgotten as he took to the rooftops again, bounding away in an attempt to get her away from the akuma that was fast pursuing them. "Do you ever... I don't know, stop and wonder why so many people around you end up getting akumatized?"

"How should I know?" she screeched. "Probably because they're jealous of me or something but that's hardly my fault!"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, but help me out here. You have any idea what you did to tick off this one?" he asked, jerking his head back in the direction of the flying fairy fast pursing them.

"I don't even know her!" Chloe said, before a contemplative expression crossed her face. "Although, I suppose she does resemble Vaillancourt's silly little seamstress."

Chat Noir took a moment to consider that bit of information. "You mean Vivienne Page?" Adrien Agreste had met and worked with Vaillancourt himself many times in the past, and he remembered the 'seamstress' Chloe had referred to fairly well. They'd shared a cup of tea once, both taking a break during a particularly grueling photo-shoot they'd been working on. He remembered her shyly showing him some of her own original designs. Being impressed, he had encouraged her to branch out on her own, but she'd lacked the confidence at the time. He frowned, thinking of the many ways Chloe could have trampled all over Ms. Page's already shaky self-esteem. "And what did you do? Tear up one of her designs?" he asked in a voice that did very little to hide his irritation.

"I did no such thing!" Chloe sniffed. "Why would I be looking at some unknown seamstress' designs in the first place? My dress was an original Vaillancourt! She's probably just pouting because she doesn't want to deal with my simple alterations! Ugh. I tell you, it is so hard to find good help these days."

"Uh huh," Chat drawled. He found his patience with her was wearing thinner than usual. Chloe had been his friend for a long time, but he'd never appreciated the way she looked down on others, and trampled over their feelings so carelessly. He was also having a hard time not being bitter about the fact that she'd managed to interrupt his plans with Ladybug. All he wanted was to find her a safe place to hide, so he could finish up the akuma, and get back to said plans.

Altering his course abruptly, he passed behind a wide chimney, before dropping straight down into a narrow alley. He stopped then, hiding them in the shadows, until the akuma had passed over their heads.

Running down into a different street, he began to backtrack towards her father's hotel, as Chloe continued to yammer on. "I don't see what she has to be all upset about anyway," she whined. "If anyone has a reason to be upset it's me! I'm the one that has to find a replacement date to the ball, now that Adrien's up and canceled on me at the last minute! How am I supposed to find someone in time for the ball that looks as good as him in formal wear, and knows how to dance, and…" she trailed off suddenly, giving Chat Noir an appraising look. "Say… I bet you'd look good in a suit. I'll tell you what! Save me from the disgruntled pixie, and I'll let you take me to my daddy's ball!"

"Sorry," Chat laughed humorously. "This cat's already got plans for that night."

Chloe sighed dramatically, just as they landed safely on her balcony at Le Grande Paris. "That's just what Adrien said. Minus the silly cat part of course."

He frowned as he set her down, feeling just a tiny bit guilty. "You know Chloe, maybe you'd have more luck getting a guy to go with you if you just asked him nicely, instead of automatically assuming he'll take you, because it's such a great big honor," he said, twitching his claws in air quotes for the last part.

"But it is a big honor!" she insisted. "Adrien and I were always the talk of the ball. And he would've looked so handsome in that suit I had designed for him."

He opened his mouth to push his point further, but was distracted as something about what she'd said pricked at his brain. "Wait a minute. The suit!" Now that he thought about it, there had been something familiar about the design Chloe had shown him that morning. "Are you sure it was Vaillancourt's design?"

She gave him a peculiar look, wondering what his question could have to do with anything, but just as she opened her mouth to respond, Wicked Godmother swooped up from the side of the hotel and hovered above them menacingly.

"Ah, naughty, naughty, my little pets. I already told you, there's no use hiding from me! Your wishes call to me!" she said, as she pointed her wand towards them. "Now, be good and…"

There was a faint whizzing sound, and then suddenly a red and black blur swung in, easily striking the akuma in the side and sending her flying through the air.

"And here I thought you had something cool to show me Kitty, but it's just another akuma," Ladybug teased, landing defensively in front of Chloe and Chat Noir. Her eyes remained trained on the akuma that had fast recovered from being struck and was already circling back around for another attack.

Chat quickly made his way to Ladybug's side, taking up a defensive stance beside her. "This is not what I wanted to show you!" he ground out. "This is just an unlucky coincidence."

"Yeah, well, you can show me later. First we've got to take out…"

"Is that a promise, M'Lady?" he asked, perking up noticeably.

"Sure, whatever you want," she said hurriedly. "But first…"

"I'm gonna hold you to that then," he said with a cocky smirk before jumping up onto the railing of the balcony, his eyes locking on Wicked Godmother. "She's a designer. Her wand must have been transformed from a pen. That must be where the akuma is!" he reasoned. "You take care of Chloe! I'll handle the akuma!" he called behind him, as he dropped straight off the balcony, with a cry of, "Cataclysm!"

"Wait! Chat!" Ladybug yelled, shocked that he was rushing things. She was used to them at least discussing some kind of plan, or attempting other options before they called on their powers. "What are you doing?" Ladybug hastily shoved Chloe through the doors leading to her bedroom before rushing to the edge of the balcony herself.

She got there just in time to watch as Chat Noir snapped the wand from Wicked Godmother's hand, disintegrating it on contact. It appeared as if his quick actions had caught the akuma off guard, and Ladybug couldn't help feeling relieved that his rash actions had actually worked in their favor.

However, her relief quickly turned to alarm, for as Chat Noir arched through the air and down towards the ground, fully expecting the battle had been won, a wave of light, originating from the akuma's back expanded and rippled towards the tips of her wings. A new wand materialized in her hand, a wand that was now pointed directly at the unaware Chat Noir.

"Chat! Look out!" Ladybug shouted. Throwing her yo-yo, she jumped off the balcony, swinging towards her partner, but she could see already that she was going to be too late. She watched helplessly as he was encased in a floating orb and lifted upwards slowly.

"Here, kitty, kitty," the Wicked Godmother cooed. "As I said before, your wish will be my command!" She cackled, as the arm pointing its wand at Chat lifted in an arc, and the orb he was stuck in followed her trajectory, sending him sailing directly towards Ladybug.

With a yelp she tried to redirect her swing and move out of the way, but it made no difference, as the glowing orb, and Chat Noir by association merely altered its course to intercept her. They collided with a spectacular crash mid air and went tumbling and skidding onto the pavement below.

"Ugh," Ladybug groaned. "Well, if you wished to sweep me off my feet, mission accomplished, Kitty."

"Really?" Chat Noir asked hopefully, pushing up to look down at her beneath him.

Ladybug gave him an exasperated look, merely gesturing to their position, sprawled out on the ground. "Literally!" she growled. "Not figuratively. Now would you hurry and get off?"

"Ah, yeah, sorry," he said as he leapt quickly to his feet. He was in the process of reaching down to help her up when she suddenly gave out a shout of surprise and went sailing upwards, and directly into his arms. He stumbled backwards, barely keeping them from tumbling over again.

"What the…" Ladybug quickly pushed herself away from him, only to collide with the inside of the orb that had originally formed around Chat, and immediately bounce back towards him, stopping herself just before she crashed back into him. She reached out and experimentally touched the inside of the orb as Chat got the hint and tentatively did the same. They quickly discovered that the inside of the orb was very springy, and although they could get it to move with them, they couldn't step more than a foot away from each other without colliding with the orb and then bouncing back towards the center.

"Chat!" Ladybug groaned in exasperation. "What did you do!?"

"Me!?" Chat whined. "I didn't do anything! It's the akuma! She does the wish twisting thing!"

The cynical laughter of Wicked Godmother broke them from their exchange. "Now my pretty little pet, fair is fair! I gave you your wish, now hand over your miraculous!"

"No way! I already told you, I don't need your help!" Chat responded.

"Help with what?" Ladybug asked beside him.

"Uh… Nothing! Never mind!" he said, suddenly looking flustered, as he tried to remember what wish the akuma had promised him earlier. He vaguely recalled her saying something about bringing him closer to his sweetheart, and although she'd definitely done that, the results were far from what he would have hoped for.

"Ungrateful little runt," she cried. "Maybe your cockroach of a girlfriend will be more appreciative!" she said waving her wand in Ladybug's direction.

"Hey!" Ladybug sputtered.

"That's not very nice!" Chat Noir chimed in.

"Yeah! I am so not his girlfriend!" Ladybug insisted.

Chat Noir instantly winced and then narrowed his eyes at Ladybug before noticing an incoming blast. Taking her arm he quickly spun her out of the way and then swept her up onto his back as he took off running. "Yeah, because being called my girlfriend is way more offensive than being called a cockroach," he grumbled over his shoulder as he ran.

Ladybug laughed lightly. "It was just a joke! Besides, her thinking we're a couple hasn't exactly been working in our favor," she said, reaching up to bounce her hand against the orb around them to emphasize her point.

"Quit your scurrying little bug," the akuma taunted behind them, sending continuous sparks of magic in their direction, as Chat Noir expertly darted from side to side in order to avoid them. "Don't you want to go to the ball?"

"Huh?" Chat Noir's ears perked up at the akuma's comment, and his steps faltered slightly as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Focus Kitty!" Ladybug hissed, forcefully turning his head to face forward again. "She doesn't know what she's talking about. There's nothing I want from the likes of her!"

"Very well!" Wicked Godmother called. "If you don't want to go to the ball, then I shall send the ball to you!"

She pointed her wand towards a space in front of them, and with another blast, a gigantic golden ball as wide as the street suddenly materialized in front of them, rolling straight towards them, and demolishing everything in its path.

"Wha-?" Ladybug gaped at the giant ball as Chat Noir reached out to grab the nearest lamppost, using his momentum to spin them around so they could dart back in the other direction. Ladybug's eyes locked on Wicked Godmother as they passed below her, but she merely smirked before turning back towards the hotel, in search of Chloe.

"Ladybug! What did you do!?" Chat Noir whined in mock chastisement, mimicking her earlier accusation of his own distorted wish.

"Grr. Yeah, okay, sorry for blaming you before. But we've got to do something to get rid of this thing before it destroys the whole city!" She shifted on his back, interlocking her legs around his waist, before aiming her yo-yo at an overhanging light in front of them. "Get ready to fly!" she warned as they suddenly lifted off the ground, swinging under the light and up and around in a high backwards swoop that landed them perfectly atop the giant ball.

"Good thinking M'Lady," Chat said, as they balanced on the ball, running at the perfect pace to keep on top of it. "Nice to see you're on the ball, as puurrrr usual."

She grimaced at his double pun. "Well one of us has to do the thinking on this team," she said, frowning and looking over as his ring began to beep. He only had four pads left on it. "Where would we be if we both went around using our magical powers prematurely and wasting time on ridiculous puns instead of foolproof plans?"

"Meow-ch! I'll have you know, I come up with good ideas too!"

"Yeah? Well, do you have any ideas on how to get rid of this thing?" she asked gesturing at the ball beneath their feet.

"Of course! Just focus. If you channel your attention, I think you'll find that the answer is easier than it Seines," he said with a wink, and a gesture towards an upcoming road on their right side that led directly across the river Seine. Ladybug let out an exasperated sigh, but nevertheless started to spin her yo-yo in preparation to carry out his plan. "Huh? Huh? See! I can come up with ideas and do puns at the same time!" he cheered.

"If this actually works, I'll let you gloat all you want later," she said. As the intersection came up they moved in sync, Ladybug wrapping her yo-yo around a pillar up ahead on their right side, as Chat Noir extended his baton to the left, using it to push off the sides of buildings. As Ladybug pulled on her yo-yo, he pushed on his baton, and together they were able to steer the ball so it turned towards the river. The ball quickly hit the edge of the bridge, crashing through the railings and dropping like a heavy stone to the water below. Ladybug and Chat Noir leapt off at the last second, and landed side by side on top of the bridge.

"Did you enjoy the ball, M'Lady?" Chat teased. Ladybug shook her head before grabbing his arm and pulling him into a run, back towards the street they'd come from. He threw his arm around her shoulder and waist, just as she extended her yo-yo, launching them up into the sky.

"I have to admit that's not the kind of ball I had in mind," she responded.

He grinned, grateful that the battle had at least provided him with an opening. "Well, maybe when this is all over, you'll get your w-" He was cut off as his ring began to beep. Ladybug frowned at the noise, landing them near the hotel. A scream from inside quickly drew her attention away from him.

"You'd better go recharge," she said stepping away and swinging her yo-yo. "I'll…"

"Ahem," Chat Noir interrupted, bouncing his knuckles against the orb that still surrounded them.

"Oh," she said, before her eyes grew wide. "Oh!" she said more emphatically as the full gravity of their situation truly hit her. If she couldn't be more than a foot away from him, and he was about to change back, that meant that she…

Another scream interrupted her train of thought and they both spun around to see Chloe scrambling out the doors of the hotel, and running straight in their direction, the akuma close behind her.

"No escape now, my little ugly duckling," Wicked Godmother cackled. "Little brats like you have no appreciation for true artistry. I put all my heart and soul into the suit I designed for your date. But you barely spared it a glance! All you care about is your ridiculous, gaudy little gown, with pearls and silk and more and more diamonds!"

Chloe tripped over the sidewalk and landed sprawled out on the pavement. In a panic she looked up at the akuma, crawling backwards in an attempt to get away.

"Well my dear, if it's diamonds you want, I'll give you more than your fair share!"

"Look out!" Chat Noir called, leaping forward, just as Ladybug prepared to swing her yo-yo at Chloe to pull her out of the way.

"Chat! Wait!" She quickly reached out to grab his tail as soon as she realized his intent, but was too late to stop him. He'd sprung forward and quickly met an invisible resistance. Ladybug let out a yelp of surprise as she was flung forward like a snapped rubber band, and they both went sailing, landing in a heap right on top of Chloe.

It happened just as a wave of magic struck Chloe, resulting in them all being encased in a sparkling diamond prism. Ladybug groaned and pushed herself to a sitting position glaring at Chat Noir as she bounced her knuckles against the orb in the same way he had moments before. "Ahem," she said with a pointed look.

"My bad," Chat said sheepishly as he sat up.

Above them, the akuma laughed wickedly. "It looks as if I shall be able to grant your wish after all, Hawk Moth! There's no escape for them now! But before I take their miraculous, I must find Vaillancourt!"

"You're wrong about the design!" Chat Noir called out suddenly, drawing confused looks from everyone. "Chloe didn't turn your design down because she didn't like it. She just didn't need it anymore because the guy she wanted to take turned her down!"

To this proclamation Chloe scoffed in outrage, while Ladybug did her best to swallow her laughter.

"Come on Chloe," Chat Noir urged. "Tell Ms. Page what really happened!"

"Well he certainly didn't turn me down!" she shrieked. "He was just… Busy. It's totally not the same thing."

"Sure, sure. And tell us what you really thought of the design?"

With a reluctant sigh she threw her hands up in the air. "It was well done, I guess. But really I was mostly concerned with the dress," she finished begrudgingly.

"See!" Chat Noir said triumphantly. "It wasn't your design she had a problem with!"

"It was the guy that rejected her!" Ladybug chimed in gleefully.

Both Chat Noir and Chloe flinched at that proclamation, but had no time to respond, as Wicked Godmother began to growl above them.

"You think I care about any of that? Demanding little brats like her with zero taste in fashion, are everywhere! No one recognizes or appreciates true craftsmanship anymore. All that matters is the name on the label to people like you. Names of people that take advantage of those of us trying to succeed in the fashion world. Names like… Vaillancourt," she said sinisterly, before turning her attention back towards the hotel. "Once I find you my dear mentor, my revenge will be complete!" With those words she quickly darted away.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Chat Noir sighed.

"A for effort though," Ladybug said encouragingly as they both stood and began searching for a way to escape their diamond cage. Chat Noir extended his baton to see if it could break through, only for the end to make a loud thunk upon connecting with the roof of the thing.

"Must be real diamond," he said when his baton failed to leave a single scratch. "There's no getting through this. It's indestructible."

"Yeah, well so is this," Ladybug said proudly, as she began to spin her yo-yo.

"No wait!" Chat Noir yelled just as she threw it. Instead of breaking through, the yo-yo bounced off the sides of the diamond, ricocheting around before ultimately striking Chat Noir on the back of the head. "Ow," he whined as he slid to the ground.

"Oops! Sorry Chat!"

"It's alright," he said, wincing slightly as he rubbed at the back of his head. "But we have to think of something fast before…"

He flinched as his ring began to beep again and Ladybug nodded in understanding. They only had about two minutes before he changed back. Had it just been the two of them, they could've found a quick hiding spot for him to change back and recharge, and she could've just kept her eyes closed, but in their current situation, there was no way to hide from Chloe and everyone else in the area.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll get us out of here. Lucky Charm!"

Pink sparkles emanated from her yo-yo, and when they had cleared, a black velvet box fell into her outstretched hands. Looking confused she opened the box to reveal a humongous princess cut diamond ring. Her mouth instantly fell open, and her eyes widened. "Um… What in the world am I supposed to do with this?" she asked.

Chat Noir instantly perked up with the widest grin she'd ever seen. "Meowy me?" he asked playfully.

Ladybug glared at him. "You know, I'd complain that your puns just keep getting worse, and worse, but honestly I'm just surprised that you haven't used that one yet."

"That's because I was waiting for the purrfect opportunity to ask you," he said matter-of-factly. She slapped her palm to her forehead in frustration. "Relax!" he said. "I was only kitten. Besides, it's probably better if I get that pun out of my system now so that I'm not tempted to use it when I ask you fur real," he said with a flirtatious wink.

"And is it then? Out of your system I mean?" Ladybug asked in a flat tone.

"Hmm, probably not. But at least that's one use out of the way!"

"You're impossible," she grumbled. "Now be quiet so I can concentrate!" She did her best to ignore him as she glanced around their enclosed space, trying her best to get her powers to show her a way out. "Ugh! I don't know what to do! My powers aren't showing me how to use… it…" she said as her eyes ultimately settled back on Chat with a frown, as his form lit up in red with black polka dots.

He grinned mischievously, instantly interpreting what her look meant. "Let me guess? Your powers are telling you that you should meowry me too?"

"Only in your dreams," Ladybug retorted with a humph.

"Some dreams come true," he said.

"Ugh! Just kiss already!" Chloe whined. Both superheroes spun towards her with wide eyes, quickly taking note of the fact that the obnoxious blonde girl had been recording the majority of their exchange with her cell phone.

Ladybug reached out to snatch the phone away from Chloe. "For the last time," she growled, staring straight into the phone's video camera. "We are NOT a couple!" she shouted, before ending the video and haphazardly tossing the phone back to its owner.

Chat Noir merely sighed, and took the ring box from Ladybug. "I think it's just telling you to let me try something with this," he said as he began to scrape the ring against the nearest diamond wall in a large X. "Only thing that cuts diamond is diamond right?" he said, while lining up the ring in the center of the X, and extending his baton against it so it smashed through the side, leaving a hole just big enough for them to climb through.

"Voila!" he said, his face split into a triumphant smile as he turned towards Ladybug. "Ladies first," he said with a sweeping bow.

Ladybug's look of astonishment quickly turned to a warm smile. "Nice job Chat," she said as she quickly dove through the hole in the large diamond. Chat Noir climbed out after her, and then helped Chloe out. Meanwhile Ladybug scanned their surroundings. "We better find a place to change back…" she started to say, just as an explosion sounded, leaving a large gap in the side of the hotel.

As debris cleared, they could just make out the form of Wicked Godmother darting into the side of the hotel and dragging out a stately looking man who was screaming like a little girl. Holding the man by the wrist, the akuma flew higher and higher, dangling him in the open air, as he kicked his feet wildly.

"That's Vaillancourt!" Chloe gasped.

"What's the matter?" Wicked Godmother's voice cut through the air, as she taunted her final prey. "You always did say you hoped your designs would take you to greater heights!"

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir rushed forward so they were directly below the pair. "We have to finish this quick, but where's the akuma?" Chat Noir asked frantically.

"I don't know! Maybe the wings?" Ladybug said uncertainly. "Before, when you destroyed her wand, her wings kind of shimmered before another wand materialized in her hand."

Chat nodded, attempting to ignore his ring's frantic beeping once again. "Works for me. I'll catch Vaillancourt if she drops him," he said, as he handed the diamond ring back to Ladybug. "You catch the akuma."

She nodded as well, jamming the ring in the space between the two discs of her yo-yo. Chat Noir pulled her left arm around his neck, and grabbed her waist with one hand, extending his baton so it lifted them into the air. As they came near Wicked Godmother and Vaillancourt's level, she expertly threw her yo-yo, so the ring attached to it caught in the center of the akuma's wings, dragging against the transformed material, and ripping straight through it.

Ladybug let out a cheer as the wings disintegrated in a spark of light, and a black butterfly appeared. She quickly purified the butterfly with her yo-yo, and threw the diamond ring into the air, while calling out, "Miraculous Ladybug."

Pink sparks of light exploded around them, as her magical ladybugs went to work reversing all the damage done by the akuma's attack. Vivienne Page transformed back to her regular self, and she and Vaillancourt reappeared safely on the sidewalk. As Chat Noir gently landed with Ladybug back on the ground, the orb around them disintegrated, and she stepped away from him with a wide smile.

"Well, it wasn't our smoothest run, but another successful encounter none the less," Ladybug said extending her fist towards her partner, like usual.

"Wait," he said, forgoing the fistbump to taker her wrist and pull her closer to him again. "Before you go, there's still something…" he was cut off, not by her, but by the final warning beeps coming from his ring.

She looked from his ring to his face, and her eyes grew wide. "There's no time for that! What are you doing? You have to go now!" she commanded. "Run!" she said, shoving him not so gently away from her.

He hesitated slightly, before letting out a growl of frustration and running, just as she'd asked.

Ladybug watched as he disappeared. "What was that all about?" she murmured before turning to the recently akumatized woman who was looking around in confusion.

"M-Monsieur Vaillancourt? Ladybug?" Vivienne Page stammered as she looked between her employer and the superhero in astonishment. "What happened?"

"You got akumatized and tried to destroy everyone!" Chloe burst in abruptly.

Ladybug let out a sigh at Chloe's tactlessness, as Vivienne gasped. "Oh no! B-But why? I don't remember…"

Vaillancourt stepped forward and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It appears as if you took the rejection of your design quite personally, my dear," he said.

"That's not right though!" Ladybug spoke up, coming between them. "Chloe, you should tell her the truth!"

Chloe gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, whatever. Your design was fine," she said reluctantly. "I mean it's not like there was anything wrong with it. I just don't need the suit now is all," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she turned and stalked back into her hotel.

Ladybug gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine is actually about as good a compliment as you'll ever get from Chloe." Ladybug reached down to pick up the white feathered cloak that had been the source of the akuma, and Wicked Godmother's wings. "And this craftsmanship is amazing. You must be very talented," Ladybug said to the woman. "Don't lose faith in yourself and your dreams," she continued. As she looked past Vivienne, and towards Vaillancourt, her voice darkened slightly. "Regardless of what careless nonsense other people might say."

Vivienne nodded gratefully. Then she and her employer turned to leave, as she hesitantly pondered what her future might have in store for her.

Ladybug turned to leave as well, but stopped just in front of the hotel, her gaze falling upon a large framed poster advertising the upcoming Fairy Tale Ball. She sighed wistfully, her shoulders slumping. "Don't lose faith in your dreams, huh? Wish I could take my own advice. But then I know perfectly well there's no such thing as fairy tales."

* * *

Adrien had just barely darted into the stairwell at the top of the hotel when his transformation wore off. "Urgh!" he growled, kicking the railing of the staircase while simultaneously knotting his fingers in his hair. "Stupid akuma! Why tonight!? Why can't I ever catch a break?"

An exhausted Plagg drifted up in front of Adrien, slightly wary of the teen's outburst. "Sorry kid, but I couldn't hold it any longer."

"It's not your fault, Plagg," Adrien grated, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wedge of cheese for his kwami. "It's just my rotten luck!" he paced for a moment before ultimately shaking his head, and squaring his shoulders. "You know what? No! I'm not going to let it end like this. Come on Plagg," he said, rushing down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time in his haste.

"What are you going to do?" Plagg asked.

"I don't know yet. But I'm not ready to give up. Maybe I can still get her to meet me after she finishes recharging." As he reached the bottom floor he motioned for Plagg to hide inside his shirt and then ran out into the lobby. "The night's not over yet," he whispered under his breath. "It might be too late for the fireworks but…" he burst through the hotel doors, skidding to a stop as he caught site of a red and black figure.

"M'Lady… Bug!" he tacked on rashly, almost catching the slip too late. 'What is she still doing here?' he wondered. 'Was she waiting for me? Not likely,' he admitted to himself. That possibility was just too good to be true, and it seemed as if she had actually been studying something before he'd stumbled outside.

Ladybug turned to face him, looking bewildered. "A-Adrien! W-What are you here… Doing, uh I mean… Hello!" she finished in a shaky but cheerful tone.

"H-Hi! I uh… I was meeting someone… Earlier but then the akuma, kind of… You know," he stammered lamely. 'Ugh,' he thought. 'Where'd all my confidence go? Get it together Agreste!'

"Oh!" Ladybug said, her eyes growing wide. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?" she asked, and his heart gave a slight flutter at the concern in her tone.

He was well aware that he was grinning like a maniac. "No! No, I'm fine. Thanks to you of course," he said in a low voice, as he stepped closer to her.

She flushed slightly, looking away. He followed her gaze, surprised to find that it was actually a poster for the ball that had been drawing her attention before. "You going to that?" he asked conversationally, unable to resist the opportunity to gauge her opinion about the event.

She laughed off the question. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course not!" she said, but he couldn't help noticing there was an edge of longing in her voice and eyes as she continued to stare at the poster. Maybe she really did want to go. After all, the akuma had seemed to think her wish had something to do with the ball.

"I mean…" Ladybug continued. "How silly would that be? Ladybug… At a ball. Psh."

"I don't think it's silly at all," Adrien said sincerely. "If anyone deserves a chance to have a beautiful, magical evening it's you."

Her wide blue eyes found his own once more. "T-Thank you," she said softly, touched by his words. "B-But I don't have… I mean, there's no one for me to go with," she said with a slight sigh.

He was a bit dumbfounded by her admission. "I'm sure Chat Noir would be happy to take you," he said, slightly dismayed that he needed to spell that out for her.

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly go with Chat!" she said adamantly. "The media would have a grand old time with that story. And Chat Noir would get the wrong idea and be absolutely insufferable…"

"Wrong idea?" he asked around the painful lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

"Chat and I are partners," she explained carefully. "Friends. But that's it. There's nothing romantic between us."

"Well, never say never right?" he prodded hopefully. "I mean maybe if you went to the ball together…"

"I'd rather it be never," Ladybug said truthfully, before noticing the crestfallen look on his face. She was puzzled by his reaction at first, until she remembered what Alya said earlier that day about Adrien being a huge 'Ladynoir' fan.

"Don't get me wrong," she said, trying to appease him. "Chat's great! Amazing really. I don't know what I'd do without him. I just… I can't…" she paused, taking a moment to truly consider her feelings on the matter. "I mean what kind of relationship could we have? I don't even know who he really is. And I'd much rather be with someone that likes me for the real me, not the person that I become when I'm wearing this mask," she finished, her voice taking on a serious and sad tone. "Who'd want to date a superhero when you can't even know their identity?"

"Who cares about something like that?" he asked incredulously without really thinking about it.

She blinked at him confused. Her earrings beeped, and her hands quickly flew up to cover them. He knew perfectly well she couldn't have more than three spots left. And yet she hesitated, waiting to hear what else he had to say.

"I-I just mean… You're… You. Whether you're a superhero or a civilian, you're still the same person. And anyone can see how amazing you are. You're kind, and brave… That's not something you get from your suit. That's all you. And even if I never know your real name, I'd give absolutely anything just for the chance to spend a little more time with you."

Ladybug's eyes grew wide at his admission, and her cheeks flushed as red as her suit. "Y-You would?" she stammered breathlessly.

Adrien's mouth dropped open the moment he realized what he'd said. He'd been so caught up in making his case and trying to convince her to go with him, that he'd forgotten for a moment that he wasn't facing her as Chat Noir.

And yet… For the first time ever, she wasn't brushing him off. She wasn't rolling her eyes, and telling him to stay focused. She wasn't running away. She was just standing there, watching him and waiting to hear what he said, even though he knew perfectly her transformation was close to wearing off.

"I just meant…" he said carefully, taking a step towards her and watching her reaction closely. "You're incredible. There isn't a single guy out there that wouldn't jump at the chance to take you to that ball. I for one would consider it the greatest honor of my life."

She let out a slight gasp, and her earrings began to beep again. Yet she still didn't move. She just stared back at him, searching his face in earnest for understanding.

"But… Isn't there someone else you'd like to take? Like a girl from your class or something?" she prompted in a leading tone.

"Like who? Chloe?" he scoffed.

Ladybug laughed in response, but it came out sounding slightly forced. "Well," she started. "Maybe not Chloe then. But… Is there possibly another girl in your class you might consider taking?" she asked, staring up at him inquisitively.

For some reason Adrien found himself thinking of Marinette in that moment. They'd danced together at Chloe's party once, and he'd truly enjoyed himself. She was graceful enough, albeit slightly clumsy, and she smelled nice, and had an adorable laugh-something akin to tinkling bells. If he was really being honest with himself, he wouldn't have minded asking Marinette to the ball. Marinette was always so sweet, and fun, and she said the most amusing things when she was flustered. And heck, she was certainly cute. She was a good friend… Truth be told, she was exactly the type of girl he could see himself falling for. That is, if he hadn't met Ladybug first…

Ladybug, the beautiful, kind, clever, courageous, brave girl that he'd fallen head over heels in love with, almost from the start. Ladybug, who stood in front of him waiting patiently for his answer as he squandered what could very well be his only chance with her.

"No, there's no one, like that," he answered in all sincerity. 'No one but you,' he added in his mind.

She seemed strangely troubled by his statement, her head nodding once in acknowledgement, before looking down and biting her lower lip.

He wasn't sure what else to say then. Maybe he should just say goodnight, and drop the whole, awkward, embarrassing thing. Give up on the ball. After all, nothing about the whole idea was going according to plan. Maybe he needed to try a different angle. Be patient. Wait, and hope she came around to the idea of dating him as Chat Noir.

Except sometimes he worried that she'd never come around to the idea of being with him. Whether it was because she was afraid that getting too close would put them in danger, or whether it was because she just didn't see him that way, she adeptly avoided all of his advances, and in all their time together he'd made very little progress in their relationship.

He'd said he needed to try something different with her. Maybe this was exactly the something that would work. Maybe she wasn't looking for someone like Chat Noir. Maybe she was looking for someone like Adrien. Someone uncomplicated. Someone normal. Someone real.

He could be that someone. He could wear a mask for her, or rather not wear a mask as the case may be. He'd be whatever she wanted him to be as long as it meant he could be hers. He'd do whatever it would take. Starting with actually asking her…

He'd rehearsed all the right words. Asked her hundreds of times in his head. He'd prepared for all possible objections and responses. But never in all his scenarios he'd imagined was he simply Adrien. The timing was wrong. Everything was rushed, and clumsy, and he was off kilter and stumbling over his words but…

Taking a deep breath, he steadied his resolve. 'I can do this,' he told himself.

"Ladybug," he said closing the remaining distance between them and taking her hand within his own. "Would you do me the honor of attending this year's ball with me?" he said, his voice simultaneously playful and nervous.

A strong blush stained her cheeks below the mask, and he couldn't help feeling a swell of pride to finally get such a reaction from her after months of fruitless flirting. Feeling emboldened by her reaction, he smirked at her and cocked his eyebrows in a query. She jolted in response, her lips parting ever so slightly, but just as she was about to answer, her earrings chirped their final warning and she turned abruptly away.

"Oh no! I have to go!" she called, sprinting down the street, with her yo-yo spinning.

His mouth dropped open in dismay. She couldn't possibly just leave him like that. "W-wait!" he shouted after her. "What about…"

She skidded to a halt, and turned back to face him from the end of the block. "I'd uh… love you. Uh, I mean, to go… I'd love to go with you… To the ball! Yes! That's what I meant…" she stammered. "Okay-gotta-go-now-bye!" she called before extending her yo-yo and swinging around the corner.

Shocked, he stood completely still in the pale moonlight as he stared at the place she'd disappeared. Had that seriously just happened?

He began to smile, simply because it seemed the thing to do. Because he'd gotten exactly what he wanted, hadn't he? And he was happy... Surely he was!

And yet somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that something within him felt terribly wrong.

* * *

AN: It's been my observation that the miraculous do not in fact last five minutes after Ladybug and Chat Noir use their powers... Rather they last exactly as long as the plot requires them to. Therefore, I maintain that the time frame I used for their transformations to wear off is perfectly reasonable!

This chapter was a bit of a challenge. Writing akuma battles is no picnic. Truth be told, Chat Noir's puns gave me most of the inspiration I needed to complete this thing. In the end I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, but I'd love to hear your thoughts as well! I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for more!


	4. Just a Fool

Chapter 4: Just a Fool

 _Turn the music up a little bit louder_  
 _Just gotta get past the midnight hour, uh huh_  
 _Maybe tomorrow it won't_  
 _Be this hard_

 _Who am I kidding_  
 _I know what I'm missing_  
 _Oh, I had my heart set on you_  
 _But nothing else hurts like you do_  
 _Who knew that love was so cruel_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _And I_  
 _Waited and waited so long_  
 _For someone who'd never come home_  
 _It's my fault to think you'd be true, yeah, yeah_  
 _I'm just a fool_  
 _~ Christina Aguilera (featuring Blake Shelton) – Just a Fool ~_

Marinette zipped through the city as fast as she could, but despite her best efforts found her transformation wearing off mere seconds before she was able to make a safe landing on her rooftop. In a bright flash of pink, her yo-yo disappeared, and she was left to tumble ungracefully onto her balcony, rolling several times before crashing heavily into her railing.

"Ooowww," she groaned.

"Oops. Sooorry," Tikki said in a flippant drawl. "I just couldn't hold it any longer!"

The insincere tone was completely lost on Marinette as she pulled herself shakily to her feet. "No, no, it's okay Tikki. Here." She retrieved a cookie from her purse and handed it to her kwami. "I'm really sorry. I guess I got a little caught up there," Marinette said, a deep blush starting to stain her cheeks.

"I noticed," Tikki said blandly, in between bites of cookie.

Still oblivious to Tikki's manner, a bright grin spread across Marinette's face as she scooped her kwami out of the air and carried her down into her room. "Can you believe it though? I'm actually going to the ball with Adrien! _Adrien!_ " she squealed. "Oh my gosh! I never thought this would happen! And to think he actually asked _me!_ "

Tikki sighed as Marinette placed her gently on her desk before dashing off to rifle through her closet. "What am I going to wear? I have that blue dress, but, no, that's not really fancy enough. Oh! What am I talking about? Nothing I have is right for a ball! I wonder if I have time to make something new… That's it!" she called excitedly, darting back to her desk and pulling out her notebook. She flipped through several pages in the book before landing on a specific design. "Ah ha! This one!" she said triumphantly. "What do you think Tikki?" she asked, before turning the book to display a pale pink gown she'd drawn in class that afternoon.

Tikki gave it the briefest consideration before returning to her meal. "It's very nice Marinette, but don't you think that shade of pink will clash with your Ladybug costume?"

"My Ladybug costume?" Marinette asked. "What do you mean? Why would I wear…?"

"Because, Marinette. Adrien didn't ask _you_ to the ball. He asked Ladybug. Which means that unless you're planning on telling him who you really are, you're going to have to go to the ball as Ladybug, regular costume and all!"

"Oh," Marinette said, sinking into her chair. "I-I hadn't thought about that. I-I don't suppose Master Fu knows some kind of special kwami recipe for instant formal wear?" Marinette asked hopefully after a moment of consideration.

"No. We kwami's do not do ball gowns," Tikki sniffed disdainfully. "Just slip a black skirt around your waist and call it good."

Marinette gasped in horror at the notion. "I couldn't possibly do such a thing!"

"Do you even know how to dance?" Tikki asked.

"Well… No…" Marinette said, her shoulders slumping with the admission. "Not really," she said as she began to pace back and forward around her small room. "I mean, I kind of know how to waltz, but just the basics, and I still get tripped up sometimes. I don't even really know what else they do at those kinds of events! Oh no Tikki! How could I be so stupid? What was I thinking saying yes to him? He's going to be so embarrassed, showing up with a girl in a superhero costume that can't even dance while everyone else twirls around in those fancy gowns and suits. This is a disaster!" Marinette cried collapsing dramatically onto her chaise lounge.

"Personally I think dances and dresses are the least of your concerns," Tikki grumbled under her breath.

Marinette turned to look at her kwami curiously, noticing for the first time how she had her eyes closed and her eyebrows creased, a frown marring her chubby cheeks as she munched ferociously at her cookie. "Tikki," Marinette said tentatively. "Is there something wrong? I mean… I know this isn't really an ideal situation, but… it's Adrien we're talking about! Why aren't you excited for me?"

"Because you're making a terrible mistake!" she blurted abruptly.

"Wh-What do you mean? You're the one that's always encouraging me to try and spend more time with Adrien…"

"I encourage _you_ to spend time with Adrien. You! Marinette! I told you to be yourself around him! And what did you do? You agreed to go out with him as _Ladybug!_ "

"B-But, you've always said that Ladybug is me."

"Adrien doesn't know that! All he sees is a mysterious girl in a mask, not the amazing, sweet girl that's his friend and classmate. If he falls in love with you as Ladybug, you can't really have a normal relationship with him. And that would ruin any chance you have of getting closer to him as Marinette!"

Marinette chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I know… I know! You're right Tikki," Marinette admitted reluctantly, dragging her fingers through her hair. "But I couldn't just say no! I'm so tired of waiting around for something to happen between us. He's just… Never seen me the way I see him. At least not until tonight. The way he looked at me when I was Ladybug… I've been dreaming of him looking at me that way for so long, and now that he is… I mean… What if this is the only chance I ever get with him? I'd be a fool not to take it. You heard what he said! There's no one else he'd even consider taking to the ball, and that includes poor little clumsy Marinette, with her pathetic crush on a guy ridiculously out of her league."

"Marinette," Tikki said, softening. "I know it's hard, and I know you feel like you're not getting anywhere with Adrien, but isn't it better to wait and try to form a relationship with him on something that's real?"

"I'd rather have a relationship with him based on false pretenses than no relationship at all!" Marinette pouted stubbornly.

"This just seems like a bad idea to me. It's only going to make things more difficult for the two of you in the long run. Not to mention…" she trailed off abruptly.

"Not to mention what?"

Tikki let out a high pitched sigh, considering carefully. "I was just thinking about how this might affect your relationship with Chat Noir. It wouldn't really matter if Marinette started dating, but Ladybug…?"

"Don't be silly!" Marinette deflected nervously. "I mean Chat and I… We're just… You know. We're partners! I know he flirts a lot, but it doesn't really mean anything. He's not… We're not… I mean… He doesn't like me like that!"

"Are you sure about that?" Tikki asked.

Marinette hesitated, because truth be told, she wasn't sure about that at all and the last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt her partner. The more time she spent with him, the harder it became to convince herself that all his flirtations meant nothing. There was something more to their interactions now, and she wasn't oblivious to the way he was constantly pushing to learn more about her and spend more time with her. He'd asked her to meet him that night, and seemed very insistent about showing her something, and…

"Oh no!" Marinette gasped, lunging back to her feet. "I completely forgot! I promised I'd meet up with him after the akuma!" She glanced at her clock, wondering if it was too late. "Tikki…" she began, pleadingly.

Tikki gave her a wary look and sighed, popping the last bit of cookie in her mouth. Her gaze grew distant for a moment as if she were thinking, or trying to sense things Marinette could not see. "Maybe now isn't the best time for you to see Chat Noir."

"Tikki, please? I have to at least try and find him. I promised!"

"Fine," Tikki grumbled. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

Marinette stared at her kwami in worry. "A-Are we okay, Tikki?"

Tikki let out one last sigh before flying up to Marinette's face and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Of course Marinette. I do trust your judgement. You always make the right decision in the end. So whatever you do choose, I'll support you one hundred percent."

Marinette wavered briefly, still worried that something might be wrong. But then her thoughts returned to her partner, and she shook away any lingering concerns. She'd figure everything out later. "Thank you," she said to her little friend. "Alright Tikki! Spots on!"

* * *

Adrien stared at the place Ladybug's figure had disappeared for quite some time, waiting for that expected feeling of excitement and euphoria to wash over him. When the feeling never came, he eventually turned and started trudging back home, trying to figure out why he felt so disquieted about the whole thing.

"What is wrong with me?" he muttered out loud.

Plagg popped up then, making his presence known. He knew perfectly well that the question hadn't been directed at him, but had an impulse to answer it regardless. "Hmmm, are you looking for an all-inclusive list, or more of a current events kind of answer?"

Adrien gave him a sharp look. "Not now Plagg. I'm really not in the mood."

"Okay, fine. I'll skip the list. But since you're clearly too caught up in your little head drama to think responsibly, I fear the burden of rationality must fall on me. Which is why I find it necessary to remind you that you spent an entire afternoon lighting a rooftop on fire, and then left it unattended!"

Adrien stopped dead in his tracks. "Dangit!" he cursed before darting down an empty alley to transform. "Just great. This is the last thing I want to deal with right now."

However, despite his frustration, as he bounded through the night, back towards the rooftop he'd abandoned, he found he was grateful for the excuse to transform. There was a certain clarity that he could only truly possess as Chat Noir, and suddenly he understood why there was a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, encroaching on what should have been pure happiness.

Because although it was true, Ladybug had accepted him as Adrien, she had also rejected him as Chat Noir.

And that realization hurt. Furthermore, it didn't make any sense!

Chat Noir had been Ladybug's companion and friend since day one. He'd stood by her through everything. Encouraged her when she doubted herself, jumped in when she needed support, and caught her whenever she stumbled. He'd risked his life for her and offered her his heart and soul on a silver platter. For months he'd tried everything he could think of to get her attention. He'd complimented her and showered her with all kinds of pretty words and flirtations. He'd offered her flowers, asked her on dates, and alternated between being suggestive and direct about his intentions, but despite everything he had said and done, she had not been swayed!

At least not until Adrien Agreste waltzed onto the scene, with his stupid good looks and his fake rehearsed countenance and charm and suddenly she was all blushes and smiles. In a matter of minutes Adrien had done what Chat Noir hadn't been able to do in all the months he'd known her. He'd gotten a date with Ladybug.

It had all been just a little too easy. All he'd had to do was ask. And after months of trying every trick in the book to get her attention, that was more than a bit confusing, and disappointing. And as he landed heavily on his candlelit rooftop, staring around at the proof of his wasted efforts, he came to the clear realization that he didn't want simple. He wanted excitement. He wanted a give and take, a push and pull. Witty banter, an elaborate dance… He wanted romance.

He wanted fireworks.

It wasn't just Ladybug that he loved. He loved who he could be when he was with her. In his everyday life, as Adrien, he always had to pretend to be something he wasn't. He could never speak his mind fully, or joke around the way he wanted to. He always had to be reserved and on his guard, for fear of doing anything that might get back to his father as being immature or unprofessional.

But as Chat Noir, he had the ability to do and say exactly what he wanted, when he wanted. After a lifetime of constant rules and regulations placed upon him in a world that was constantly watching his every move, the anonymity that Chat Noir afforded him had been incredibly freeing.

That also meant, that with Ladybug, from the moment they'd met, through every battle, every investigation, every brief exchange, he'd only ever been himself with her. He'd never had to pretend to be something he wasn't.

After finally finding someone that he could be real with, he didn't want to start pretending again. Not with her. But none of that mattered, because at the end of the day, she didn't want him as he really was. No, she preferred the diminished shell of his true self.

With a deep side he trudged dutifully over to the nearest candle but stopped short, finding himself unwilling to blow out its flame. Instead he flopped down onto his back and stared up at the sky.

"Why does she like me as Adrien, but not as Chat Noir?" he whined to the stars. When the stars gave no reply, he called out to his kwami, hesitantly. "Plagg…" he wavered for a moment, trying to decide if listening to the little god of chaos and destruction compare romance to cheese would in fact be better than sitting by himself in a depressed silence. He was pretty sure Plagg would just mock him for being overly dramatic. Truth be told, why shouldn't he? After all, Chat Noir had gotten what he wanted, even if it wasn't quite the way he'd imagined. And he was happy. Thrilled really, in one corner of his mind. But he couldn't get past the fact that having Ladybug accept him as Adrien just felt wrong.

Ladybug was the sunshine and the wind. She was compassionate and carefree. Adrien lived a shallow, earthbound life. He could never keep up with her. Even as Chat Noir, she felt far from his reach, as he trailed in her footsteps, basking in her radiance. But at least he had something to offer her, as her partner and protector, her confidant and friend.

What did Adrien have to offer her? A frivolous little date at some pompous, overdone ball that exemplified everything he hated about his regular life? They'd be stuck hob-knobbing with the biggest snobs in Paris. There'd be endless introductions, salutations and obligatory dances with young heiresses that he wouldn't be able to escape as Adrien Agreste. Chat Noir and Ladybug could have easily avoided all of that. They could've slipped unnoticed through the crowd, as they feasted on the finest caviar, glazed duck and fancy desserts. They could've danced and laughed all night long, and when they'd finally had their fill, they could've escaped into the night from the nearest balcony.

And maybe, if he was very, very lucky, he could've kissed her goodnight from the top of the roof.

With that final thought, he frowned deeply. In his mind it was all so clear. Ladybug and Chat Noir could've been so perfect together! They were clearly made for each other. Why couldn't she see that?

With a final sigh he gave in, recognizing he'd rather listen to Plagg, than his own ridiculous thoughts that were getting him absolutely nowhere.

"Okay Plagg," Chat Noir said, bracing himself to transform back. "Claws i-"

"Wow," breathed a voice behind him, stopping him short.

He sat up with a jolt turning to look at the other end of the rooftop.

There in the moonlight stood Ladybug, her arm still extended to retract her yo-yo as she spun, looking around her in amazement. "So pretty," she cooed. "Who did this?" she asked, turning her attention to him for the first time since she'd landed. As soon as she'd asked, realization seemed to dawn on her and she stiffened, the smile slipping from her lips. "Oh! Did y-"

"Just some silly boy trying to impress a girl," he replied quickly. "I just figured I'd stop for a while and enjoy the view."

"Oh," she said seeming to relax. It grated at him slightly that she was relieved it hadn't been him, but he didn't regret the misdirection too much seeing as it allowed the smile to return to her face. "And did it work? Did he impress her?"

He paused for a moment before answering in a low voice. "Not in the way he had hoped."

"That's too bad," she said.

"Yeah well, you know how it is," he said, standing and casually strolling towards her. "Nice guys finish last and all. You ladies all say you want romance, but when it comes down to it, you're much more impressed with a pretty face."

She gave him a funny look. "Oh come on, you don't actually believe that?" she said. "Just look at this place! It's like something out of a fairy tale! And the flowers," she said, as she darted over to the nearest vase. "You know, for some reason guys usually just go straight for the roses, but these are so much more creative and colorful! He must have really put a lot of thought into this. Not to mention the time it must've taken to set this up," her eyebrows squinted suddenly as she looked around. "Come to think of it, how did he get all of this stuff up here, anyway?"

"There's a fire escape," he said hastily before stepping in front of her in an attempt to distract her from asking more questions. "What brings you out here anyway? I didn't expect to see you again tonight."

"Oh," she said, looking a bit unsettled. "I uh… I'm sorry. I almost forgot before. You said there was something you wanted to show me tonight. I didn't remember until I got home, though."

"So you came back?" he asked.

"Well of course. I made a promise, didn't I? So, what was it you wanted to show me, anyway?"

"Oh, I uh… Nothing important really," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "At least, it doesn't matter anymore. There was something I, uh…"

He was interrupted as a large explosion sounded, and suddenly the night sky was alight with color. Ladybug immediately spun around, to stare in awe at the fireworks going off over the Seine.

"Oh my gosh!" she called in excitement. "I'd completely forgotten they were doing this tonight. Did you know?"

"Um, yeah. That's uh- That's actually what I wanted to show you. I thought we missed them though. They were supposed to set them off earlier, but I guess they delayed the show because of the akuma attack. Lucky."

"Very lucky!" she smiled, eyes brighter than the lights sparking above them. She grew silent then, entranced by the show, and he watched her from the corner of his eye, equally entranced by her.

Mentally he was kicking himself. _"Maybe I was a bit too hasty, asking her before. She still came to meet me tonight, even after I'd given up on her. She really seems to be enjoying the fireworks, and she was even impressed with the way I setup the rooftop. If I'd waited..."_ He frowned, remembering how she'd also tensed up awkwardly when she considered for a moment the possibility he'd arranged everything for her.

" _Well, it's too late now. I should just back off for now as Chat Noir and see how things work out with me just being Adrien…"_ he considered, before turning to focus his attention back to the fireworks.

They watched together side by side, in relative silence, Ladybug occasionally gasping in delight, and letting out little 'oohs' and 'ahs' or making inconsequential remarks about the colors or the way a firework twinkled.

Then quite out of nowhere she turned towards Chat Noir and smiled. "Thanks for inviting me Chat. This is really amazing. I can't remember the last time I saw fireworks like these."

" _I see them every time I look at you,"_ he whispered in his mind. It's what he'd planned to tell her all along, from the moment he'd received the invitation to the ball, and decided to ask her to accompany him on the night of the fireworks.

But he had to accept that it wasn't going to be excitement, romance and fireworks like he'd originally hoped. It was going to simply be Adrien, awkwardly stumbling over his words as he vainly attempted to impress a girl that was insanely out of his league. But because that's what she apparently wanted…

Chat Noir kept his eyes resolutely fixed on the sky and said nothing at all.

As the fireworks drew to a close, he was aware of a shift in her mood. She glanced over at him a few times, before nervously speaking her mind.

"S-Say. Chat Noir? There's something I should tell you…"

"Let me guess," he said, cutting her off. "You're going to the ball with Adrien Agreste?"

Her blue eyes grew wide as she stared back at him. "H-How did you…?"

"I didn't make it very far before my transformation wore off. I got stuck at the hotel. I guess it was inevitable I'd bump into you."

She winced, at his words. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't consider that."

"Yeah, you did seem a little preoccupied," he said with a slight laugh.

"I'm sorry," she said again, hanging her head.

He shrugged, attempting to look indifferent. "Don't be. It's none of my business what you do with your free time."

"I-I know I just… I didn't mean for you to see that. I thought it might… Bother you or something," she muttered a bit awkwardly.

"Why would it bother me?" he asked, a touch of exasperation slipping into his tone.

"I don't know! Because we're… partners. And we're close, and because you… well, sometimes…"

"Oh. You mean the flirting?" he attempted a carefree laugh that came out more like an abrupt bark. "Don't worry about that. Haven't you heard? Apparently I flirt with everyone."

She frowned, feeling there was something off about his statement and pressed on stubbornly. "Well, yeah, but… I just thought that maybe…"

"You said it yourself, Ladybug," he snapped at her abruptly, because the whole thing was becoming humiliating. He already knew she didn't want to go with him as Chat Noir. Did she really need to spell out for him that her feelings for him weren't the same? "We're partners," he said bitterly. "Nothing else. You're free to date whoever you want."

"Well, I know that!" she said, her temper rising to match his own.

"Okay, then what's the problem?"

"I don't have a problem!"

"Yeah, well neither do I!"

"Clearly!" she growled gesturing at his irritated stance.

He crossed his arms and glared, frustrated that she couldn't just let it go. "Okay," he hissed through clenched teeth. "If you must know, I am a little ticked about it."

"You don't say?" she said sarcastically.

"But it's only because I expected better of you!"

"Excuse me?" she hissed dangerously, her eyes narrowing into slits as she crossed her own arms.

"I just find it a little disappointing is all. I never expected you of all people to fall for a guy just because he's rich and good looking. I figured you'd have a bit more depth than that."

He knew the moment the words left his mouth that he'd gone too far. The air between them practically snapped with furious energy. But he couldn't take it back. He didn't want to anyway. Because when all was said and done, that was the crux of his problem with the whole messed up situation. Adrien Agreste was everything Chat Noir was and less. The only thing that Adrien had going for him was good looks and money and after everything he'd done as Chat Noir to try and get Ladybug's attention and win her over, he couldn't help but be disappointed that it was something as superficial as his appearance that had finally done the trick.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Ladybug finally said, her voice low, and dangerous. "You think that's why I said yes?"

"Well, isn't it? I mean you barely know the guy!"

"I know him better than you obviously! He's not just some rich… good looking… guy," she stumbled. "I mean, you'd think he'd be full of himself or stuck up because he's a model, and he's wealthy, but he's really not! He only ever sees the good in people, and is kind to everyone, even when they don't deserve it. He sticks up for others and he… He… I mean, yeah, sure, he's good looking… I guess," she stammered slightly. "But that's not why I lik- I mean… that's not what I like about him. I like that he's the type of person that always puts others before himself. He's considerate. He gave me his umbrella once when I didn't have one. And when I looked into his eyes… something just felt right. And familiar. And safe… He's sweet. I didn't say yes to him because he's handsome. I said yes to him because he's the type of guy that would do something like this," she said gesturing around the rooftop, before letting out a slight deflated sigh. "I just… I want… I wanted to spend some time with him. I wanted him to actually see me for once. I wanted the chance to find out if there could be something between us."

Her anger had completely disappeared somewhere in the middle of her tirade, leaving a sad, defeated girl in its wake. Chat could do nothing but stare at her for a moment, his eyes wide. His own anger had been forgotten as well and he found that all he felt now was confused.

" _Where did all of that come from?"_ he wondered. _"All those things she said… It's almost as if she really does know me. And what was all that about the umbrella? I don't remember anything like that ever happening."_

In truth, he couldn't help finding the whole thing to be a bit preposterous. _"An umbrella... Fireworks, music and an entire rooftop full of flowers and candles and all she really needed was a stupid umbrella?!"_

He sighed heavily at the ridiculousness of it all, but then was hit by a weighted feeling. He was missing something, he was sure. There was a faint memory, prickling at the back of his mind, just out of his reach. But as he looked at Ladybug's slumped shoulders, he realized whatever epiphany was looming on the horizon, it would have to wait.

"Hey Ladybug," he said softly, stepping closer to her. "I-I'm sorry for saying that. And for doubting you. It's none of my business who you date and why. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just a little…" he paused for a moment, trying to find an appropriate word to explain his behavior.

"Jealous?" she supplied with a slight quirk of her lips.

He smiled in response, glad to see she wasn't holding a grudge against him. "Me? Jealous of Adrien Agreste!" he said in an exaggerated manner, hoping to coax her the rest of the way out of her melancholy. "Don't be ridiculous! Chat Noir is way cooler than some pretty boy model."

She giggled slightly behind her hand. "Did you seriously just refer to yourself in the third person?"

"Chat Noir did!" he crooned with a Cheshire grin. "Twice! Or was it three times?" he said mischievously.

"Ugh. Twice," she clarified for him. "Apparently your math skills are as bad as your grammar skills."

He merely grinned, keeping his own little private joke to himself. And suddenly, there it was. The feeling of excitement and euphoria he'd been waiting for all along. Because Ladybug did like him. Genuinely liked him, and for reasons that actually mattered. And she was going to go with him to the ball. Sure, it still hadn't happened quite the way he'd expected, but suddenly that didn't concern him as much. Because he knew he could make it work. He would make it work. After all, he finally had a chance with her, and he wasn't about to open his big mouth anymore and do anything to screw that up.

"For the record," he said, hoping to dispel any lingering doubts she had about Chat Noir's feelings on the issue. "I was only going to say that I was a little confused why you wanted to go to the ball with someone like him. And concerned I guess. It's my job to look out for you after all. But if you say he's a good guy and all, I'll believe you. I'm sure the two of you will have a wonderful time together."

"Thanks Chat," she said with a sad smile. "But I… I probably won't go…"

And just like that the feeling of excitement and euphoria was gone. "What?" he cried. "Why not?"

"Well, just think about it! It could cause problems for him in the long run. What if Hawk Moth targeted him because of me? I couldn't live with myself if he got hurt and it was my fault."

"B-But that's… That's just silly…" he whined in desperation. "I mean come on! Adrien can take care of himself. And he'll have us to protect him. No one ever gets hurt when Ladybug and Chat Noir are on the case!"

"But what if…"

"No buts! We can handle this, okay? Nothing bad will happen. I promise. Just trust me."

She smiled at him sweetly. "Ah, Kitty. Of course, I trust you. But if I'm being honest… That's not my only concern. There are other issues."

"Like what?"

"Well… I mean…" she sighed heavily. "It's a formal wear event! I can't just show up like this," she said making a sweeping gesture at herself.

Chat paused for a moment to consider. He had to admit he'd never actually thought about that. "You can't like… just wear it over… or like… your kwami can't… hmmm… Yeah, I see your point. I got nothing."

She nodded. "Exactly. Really, the only option would be for me to go without transforming and just wear a mask, but I don't know. That seems a bit risky."

Chat Noir instantly perked up. "You'd go as yourself? I mean like your real self? No miraculous?" he asked excitedly. The possibility of her going as her real self was an unexpected perk he'd never really considered before.

She shrugged. "I don't know… Honestly, it's probably for the best if I just don't go at all."

"No! You have to go!" Chat exclaimed in a panic causing her to give him a startled look. "I mean, uh… It's not like I really care one way or the other… It's just a bit sad, you know? The great Ladybug scared of going to some silly little dance."

"I'm not scared!" she bristled instantly. "I'm just thinking practically! Besides, it's not like I…" She flushed slightly and looked away petulantly, muttering something under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

She looked at him, seeming to consider him briefly before letting out a heavy sigh. "I said, it's not like I really know how to dance anyway," she admitted reluctantly in a small voice.

"You don't?" he asked, taking her hand abruptly and spinning her under his raised arm. "You've always seemed so light on your feet to me!"

Following the impromptu twirl, she seamlessly fell into a perfect dance position opposite him, one hand laying lightly on his shoulder, and her other clasped in his own. He stared into her surprised eyes for a moment before giving her a playful grin.

Ladybug gave him a half smile before lowering her eyes and gently stepping away from him. "Sure, Ladybug is but as Ma… myself, I'm just some clumsy nobody, that's never been to a fancy event or a ball and has no idea how to act, or what to do. I don't know how to dance and I don't even have a dress," she sighed heavily. "Pretty sorry excuse for a date I'd make. It's probably better if I just forget about the whole thing. I don't belong in that kind of world."

"Well, that's true."

"Chat!"

"No, really. You don't belong there. You're too… Good and noble and stuff. And genuine. Those parties are all about the glitz and glam and superficial nonsense. It's all stiff and formal… Honestly, I think we'd all be a lot better off if fewer people fit into that kind of world."

"Ah… You're just saying that to make me feel better about not going."

"I'm not saying don't go! I just want you to realize that you don't have to try and be something you're not to fit in there and have a good time. Just be yourself and you'll be fine."

"I think you're seriously underestimating just how clumsy 'myself' can be."

"Ladybug, come on. You can buy a dress and you can learn how to dance. Or you can show up in a brown burlap bag and do the chicken dance. It doesn't really matter what you do. You'd still be the most amazing girl in the room. Look, do you want to go or not?"

She hesitated for a moment, chewing on her lip before reluctantly answering. "I don't want to embarrass him," she said in a small voice.

"Not possible," he said without missing a beat.

"But what's the point in going at all if I can't even dance?"

"If that's your only problem, then I'll teach you," he said.

"You'll teach me?" She began to giggle. "I appreciate the offer Kitty, but I don't think this is really a break-dancing kind of event."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious," he said while rolling his eyes. "Believe it or not I know exactly what kind of event this is. I've been going to those kinds of things for years."

"Really?" she asked incredulously. "I just can't picture you at something like that."

"This cat has many layers. Not only am I witty, charming, talented…"

"Humble," Ladybug interjected with a snort.

"Good looking, and intelligent, but I am also a pawsitively amazing dancer, and a fabulous teacher! What do you say, Bugaboo? Want me to teach you the art of ballroom dance?"

"I don't know if it's such a great idea. After all, I'd probably crush all your toes."

"And I'd probably make all kinds of cringe worthy puns."

"Hmm, yes. Probably not the best idea for us."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Well, good luck to you then. I'm sure you'll figure it out on your own."

"O-Of course I can! I mean how many different dances does a person really need to know anyway?"

"Well, let's see there's the standard waltz, Viennese waltz, tango, two step, foxtrot, quickstep," he said starting to list random dances offhandedly. Suddenly he laughed. "Not to mention those silly choreographed period dances the Bourgeois' always insist on having that everyone somehow knows. Other than that, I'm pretty sure they're doing a more traditional formal theme this year, so you don't really need to learn any of the Latin or American style dances, although they have been known to change things up at the last minute. Like there was this one year, where they played nothing but jazz music, which worked out pretty well since my partner and I went as Bonnie and Clyde that year. That was probably my favorite dance so far."

"You're kidding right?" Ladybug interrupted.

"Not at all! The Lindy-Hop is awesome!"

"The Lindy-what? No! I mean… There can't possibly be that many dances!"

"Uh… Yeah, sorry to break it to you M'Lady, but there's kind of a lot."

"Well then that settles it!" she said, throwing her hands up in the air. "I can't possibly go."

"What? No! You have to go!"

"I don't have to do anything. Especially not something that's going to end up making my date and me look ridiculous."

"You won't look ridiculous! Look I meant what I said before. I can help you. Besides, one thing you can count on with these yearly balls is that the music theme will always match Chloe Bourgeois' costume. She's doing Swan Lake this year, which means all you'll really need to know is the waltzes and maybe the foxtrot and a few tangos."

"Tangos?" she squeaked. "As in there's more than one?"

"One tango," he quickly amended. "You just need to know one! Probably."

She sighed heavily. "I don't know Chat. Isn't this a bit risky and complicated? Why would you want to help me anyway?"

"Because, if the princess wants to go to the ball, then I will do whatever I can to grant her wish," he said with a flourishing bow. Despite his bravado he found his posture stiffening the minute the words left his lips. Somehow it felt wrong calling Ladybug a princess, when he'd already bestowed the title on a different girl.

He failed to notice that Ladybug had also gone still at his words, yet she was faster to recover with a slightly forced grin. "What are you, my fairy godmother?"

He straightened up and smiled at her, snatching a flower from one of the nearby vases and handing it to her. "Actually, I was going more for a knight in shining armor."

She laughed, taking the flower from him and twirling it between his fingers as she stood to leave. "We'll see about that," she said coyly before biting her lip and seeking out his eyes earnestly. "You're really okay with this? With helping me I mean?"

"I just want you to be happy," he said with a shrug and smile.

His tone was sincere and straightforward, and though Ladybug would swear to the world she didn't have any romantic feelings for her partner, she'd be hard pressed to say that his simple admission and his warm smile didn't do strange and pleasant things to her insides.

"O-Okay then," she coughed, breaking his gaze and turning to walk across the roof, preparing to leave the same way she'd come.

"That's a yes?" he asked a little too eagerly as he followed along behind her.

She turned towards him again, walking backwards towards the edge of the roof. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try," she allowed.

"You won't regret it!"

"I'm guessing I probably will," she teased. "But it's not like I can tell anyone else about my sudden need to learn to dance in a hurry."

"I guess not. Looks like you're stuck with me Bug!"

"Wouldn't be the first time today. And I doubt it will be the last," she said with a wink as she jumped up on the low roof ledge and unhooked her yo-yo from her waist. "Tomorrow night good?"

He gave a noncommittal shrug to hide his eagerness. "Sure. Round eight?"

"It's a… Lesson then…" she quickly corrected herself before giving a brief wave and dropping down off the roof, swinging away into the distance.

For the second time that evening, he stared after her retreating form, but this time the smile on his face came naturally as he felt his heart soaring across the rooftops with his lady, who was apparently not quite as indifferent to him as he'd assumed.


End file.
